


林中归航

by yiwuzhe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Age, M/M, Second Age, War of the Last Alliance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 你是为了回到你的过去吗？还是为了寻找你的未来呢？
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis (mention), Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil (mention), Ereinion Gil-galad/Oropher, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo (mention)
Kudos: 6





	林中归航

**Author's Note:**

> 原作背景+灵魂伴侣梗，第一纪到最后同盟  
> 吉尔加拉德采用精灵宝钻的芬巩之子设定  
> 其他涉及CP包括ET、迈兹洛斯/芬巩、银树盖奶，但均只是提及了几句话的程度  
> 欧瑞费尔妻子有出场，但同上，剧情需要戏份稍多一点但加起来几百字吧（
> 
> 核心的灵魂伴侣梗为AO3上看到的“灵魂伴侣会随机收到对方丢失的东西”，不确定最早的出处，为更符合世界观做了细节上的调整，文中并不特指恋人关系

序

那是块蓝色的宝石，很小，边缘裹着一圈金银线，可能是一只纽扣，或者挂在皮带或剑鞘上的装饰，随便什么，总之不是他的。

欧瑞费尔盯着它，昨天晚上，他书房的桌上没有这个东西，它不可能是任何侍从遗落的，他们不会将明显到这种程度的杂物粗心大意的忘在书桌正中央，他站在书房的门口盯着它，许久才向里面跨出了一步，一步，又一步。到他终于走到桌前，拿起了那块宝石时，他的妻子出现在他身后。

“亲爱的，出什么事了吗……哎呀。”

他妻子的惊呼突然唤回了他的思绪，显而易见，她也清楚到底发生了什么事。她饶有兴趣地执着丈夫的手，和他一起看着手心里那小巧玲珑的玩意儿，灯火下，蓝色的晶体呈现出迷人的光泽，每个切面都展现着精湛的工艺。

“是伊露维塔的馈赠，这真美。”她真诚地感慨着，话语里是满满的钦羡，“亲爱的，你真幸运，我去为你找一只箱子保存它。”

“不。”欧瑞费尔皱起眉，“我不觉得这有什么幸运的。”

“这当然是幸运的，很少有精灵能有这种天赐的祝福，得到来自他们灵魂伴侣的礼物。”他的妻子把他的手心合上了，“你太固执了。”

他的妻子留下一串笑声，自顾自的召唤侍女去储物间了，如果她找不到合适的，也许她会找工匠订做一只，那里面从此以后会塞满出现在他桌上的、曾属于他的灵魂伴侣的失物——当被伊露维塔标记为灵魂最为契合的一对精灵同时降生在世上后，他们将不时收到对方丢失的东西，大部分都是无意遗落的小件物品，有些是无心之失，有些弥足珍贵，精灵们收集它们小心保存，若有朝一日能与它们的主人相见，那么交换失物无疑将是一桩值得称道而令人感动的美事——毕竟只有极少数的精灵有这样的对象，在多瑞亚斯，能够交换这种遗矢的馈赠的精灵甚至足以在仪式上得到辛格尔和美丽安的祝福。

但欧瑞费尔不会把这说出去的，他重新张开了手掌，从只有星辰闪耀在天穹的过去到日月升起的现在，他都从未见过这样的矿物，即使是辛格尔从矮人那里收集的奇珍异宝中也没有。

那已经足够让他明白，那并不是来自贝烈瑞安德的东西。

他叹了口气。

他熟悉的所有精灵里，只有凯勒博恩有灵魂伴侣，但在他们的关系已经十分僵硬的现在，去问这件事显得过于不合时宜。欧瑞费尔也不认为对方会给自己什么好脸色和回答，尽管他的妻子似乎认为这是令他们关系缓和的绝佳时机，但他仍然拒绝了。

拥有灵魂伴侣的精灵很罕见，他们和灵魂伴侣的关系也并不相同，他们可能结为夫妻，可能本身就是血亲，也有可能将在长久的岁月中成为知交，在找到彼此之前，谁都不知道另一个精灵的形象，只能通过得到的东西来拼凑出蛛丝马迹。

凯勒博恩得到馈赠的时间很早，就在离他成年不久的时候，这意味着他和他的灵魂伴侣的年纪几乎相当，那是颗小小的金饰，也许是挂在衣服上的装饰，或者是编发时从发卡上滚落的，凯勒博恩拿给他们炫耀，放进定做的箱子里小心存放，那时他们关系很好，欧瑞费尔几乎是和阿姆狄尔一起看着他们的表亲一点点将箱子填满的，遗落的东西多了一些后便能得知那是个女性，凯勒博恩笃定她会成为自己的妻子，近乎固执的等待相见的那一天，尽管他也发现那些东西中不少绝不属于贝烈瑞安德，但那依然没有改变他的想法——那精美的工艺和与众不同的光辉证明物件来自大海那一边的土地，不是只有星光，而是被更加强烈的光芒照射的土地。

你若想见她，便只能等奇尔丹造出足够坚固的航船后启程出海——欧瑞费尔曾这样对凯勒博恩说。但他的友人没有理会，他在又一件细小的饰品上刻下自己的名字，随意地抛弃在水塘或河流里，欧瑞费尔知道他早已养成了这样的习惯，期望那名女子或许能收到其中一两件从而得知他的姓名。

为什么不是她来见我呢？我觉得会是她来见我的。凯勒博恩说着自己对对方身份的猜想。一个凡雅，一个诺多，或者一个跟随你的祖辈欧尔威西去的泰勒瑞。

欧瑞费尔多次取笑对方的天真，贝烈瑞安德从没有到了海的那一边又返回故土的精灵，他没想过凯勒博恩说的话能成真，甚至凯勒博恩自己都没想过会成真。

它绝不该那样成真的。

他掂量着手上的宝石，他在现在才收到，这证明对方的年纪绝不算大，可能才有了属于个人的物品的概念，他的灵魂伴侣与他的年纪相差这么多，这已经足够他对此事不抱有什么期待，甚至没把这件事告诉除妻子外的任何精灵。

一个凡雅，一个诺多，一个跟随他的祖辈欧尔威西去的泰勒瑞。

他把宝石放进妻子为他找来的箱子中央，并没像凯勒博恩那样费心记下日期，铺着柔软的天鹅绒布的箱子对比之下显得过于空旷，她对待这事可能比自己都更上心，欧瑞费尔禁不住苦笑，把心里的叨念真切地念出了声音。

“至少希望你不是个诺多。”

他把盖子合上了。

他收到东西的次数并不频繁，最长的一次甚至隔上了一年之久，都是属于首生子的童年的东西，一些替换下来可能不再合身的护手，精灵刚开始练习射箭时会使用的指套，也有像凯勒博恩最常收到的那种很零碎的饰物、从华丽的装饰上掉下的边角料，所有的东西都规格颇高，宝石与金属自是不用多提，那些漂亮的皮具也都是用极其难寻的野兽的皮子制作的，替换用的弓弦同样质地极好，即使在富饶的多瑞亚斯，那也是贵族才可能拥有的东西，这必定是个自幼便被寄予了极高期望的精灵。

但欧瑞费尔越来越因此感到烦躁。

宝石不是贝烈瑞安德的东西，但护具是泰勒瑞的工艺，而真正令他头痛的是某个他打猎回来的午后在起居室看到的一叠纸张，上面都是些重复的单词，抄写一首叙述维林诺景象的长诗，看起来是在练习书写，尽管那文字在多瑞亚斯已经无法寻觅，但他依旧能够认出其中的含义——他的父亲是欧尔威的儿子中唯一一个没有渡海的，因这层关系，他在埃雅玟的后人常来拜访的年代学习了昆雅语。

所以这是个诺多，还是个生活在贝烈瑞安德的诺多。这代表他的亲族很大可能与那件惨案有关。

他着实不明白为什么他的灵魂伴侣会是这样的精灵。

他的妻子对此全然不知，无论这馈赠出现在哪儿，第一个发现的只会是他本人，他不想让妻子也为他的情绪影响——这些日子以来他们要忧心的事已经太多，多到即使以精灵的眼光来看都觉得时间极为漫长，露西恩的逝去对所有多瑞亚斯的精灵都是极大的打击，尽管她后来被赋予了复生的机会，但凡人的命运已经注定她不会再回到他们中间。多瑞亚斯的宫廷与其说是长久的动荡后重归平静，不如说是死气沉沉更为贴切。

更何况，尽管欧瑞费尔觉得这不是很好的时间，但他的妻子依然对孕育他们自己的孩子产生了渴望——即使魔影在北方的土地徘徊不散，越来越多的精灵或人类出现在多瑞亚斯的边境请求进入环带——他没有必要因这一点小事徒增她的烦恼。

他打开箱子把那叠练字用的纸张收好，目光扫了一遍收集到的物品，或许是因为时局的动荡，他填充这只箱子的速度比凯勒博恩要快得多，而所有的东西里，唯有一件曾令欧瑞费尔产生过兴趣，那是件粗糙的手制木雕，看得出是由仍只能握住最小尺寸的刻刀的孩子制作，削的是一只鸟，也许是鹰，或者海鸥，除了伸展开的羽翼巨大之外看不出更多特点，用来支撑的基座底部用昆雅语刻着“给父亲”几个词。这应当是制作到一半放弃了的礼物，无论如何，那是能看出他的灵魂伴侣最多个人特质的东西。而比起木头上稚嫩的刻痕，那叠用来练字的习作笔触已经非常流畅而成熟了。

那是他唯一一次产生过想见见这东西的主人的念头的时候，但如今以诺多和辛达的关系，他最好不要有与这个精灵见面的机会，那对他们双方也许都是好事。

而且他有的是更重要的事需要操心。北方那场大战失败了，尽管多瑞亚斯没有损失，但辛格尔依旧下达了加紧训练更多士兵的命令，作为军队中的教官，欧瑞费尔变得更为繁忙——要是这次再忘记去珠宝工坊取回改造的胸针，他的妻子大概真的会生气了。

至于那个素不相识的年轻诺多，不会比他生活里任何一件事更为重要。

1

那把小刀是在欧瑞费尔结束了一天的工作回到公务室时看到的，就放在他的桌子中央，说是匕首都有些小，比起兵器，更像是打猎时会用到的东西，握把和刀鞘一如既往的精美，但不知为何却非常潮湿，应当是海水的味道，桌子的木头都洇湿进了那股咸涩的气味。

那个诺多一定是失手把这东西掉进海里了。欧瑞费尔不悦的划过这个念头，把刀子扫到了桌子的一角，甚至没有抽出来仔细看。自从推断出对方是个诺多后，他已经丧失了对此进行更多猜测的动力，这些年他偶尔收到的东西也不值一提。

比起这些，他更希望能尽早完成今天的训练报告——遭到矮人劫掠之后的多瑞亚斯兵力严重受损，每一个剩下的军官都需要承担更多的责任。他不再仅仅作为士官训练的高级教官任职，还要率领士兵参与防线的规划与守备，尽管指导训练的工作并没有暂停，但目前的进度显然不如预期——本来在短短几年内添补兵力的缺口也是不可能的事。

他本该向迪奥要求在每个岗哨派驻更多的士兵，还有在森林里设置更多的据点。他可以把这些要求写下来，迪奥也肯定会同意，但是没有足够的士兵，这些计划也不过是空谈。

欧瑞费尔突然停下笔，有个金色的毛团子刚刚从门缝闪过去了，他绝对没看错。

“瑟兰迪尔。”他抬高音量看向那儿，故意用了严肃的语气，“出来，我看见你了。”

那扇虚掩着的门很慢地推开了一点，一个金发的小孩子探出半张脸看向他，完全没因为欧瑞费尔的语气害怕：“爸爸，我来找你玩。”

好的，他的报告要花一倍多的时间了，甚至要完不成了。欧瑞费尔把瑟兰迪尔拉进门来时有点绝望的想着：“守卫怎么会放你进门的？”

“我今天去找埃路瑞德和埃路林玩了。”瑟兰迪尔完全无视了父亲的问话，（不用他回答欧瑞费尔也明白，很少有精灵能不对这个年纪的孩子心软，大概要他的孩子再表现出一点少年的模样后才能得到改善——但即使如此，他也该罚他们练上一个月的负重挥剑，）“你上次说他们比我年纪小很多，可他们为什么看起来和我差不多高了？”

“因为他们不一样。”欧瑞费尔把瑟兰迪尔抱到那张对于瑟兰迪尔来说还过高的椅子上，从抽屉里找出了上次他的孩子留下还没做完的折纸，“你母亲呢？”

“侍卫说妈妈被王后叫走了，所以我让他们带我来找你了。”瑟兰迪尔显然已经对手工丧失了兴趣，目光转到一边的小刀上，“这是什么？”

“……没什么。”他还没让他的儿子知道过他有灵魂伴侣的事，至少该等到他再长大一些，“一把小刀。”

“喔。”幸好瑟兰迪尔没有继续追问，“爸爸，你什么时候教我更多的剑术？”

“瑟兰迪尔，我们谈过这件事了，你还不到年纪。”欧瑞费尔不由得按了按额角，考虑到发生过的事，他在儿子刚能握稳匕首而不至于割伤自己时就教了他基础防身的动作，但小孩子执着地想要一把更长的剑，至少有他的手臂那么长，最好和他父亲那把一样长——欧瑞费尔不得不把家里所有的武器收藏都锁起来了。

“我什么时候才能到年纪？”小孩子不满地看着父亲，“我听见你和阿姆狄尔叔叔说的话了，应该让更多的精灵接受严格的训练……我也想加入。”

“还要很多年。”如果可以，他比较希望永远都没那个必要——这真的不是抚养孩子的好年代，瑟兰迪尔出生后没有多少年，多瑞亚斯便遭劫难，但他仍要感激伊露维塔赐予了他这样的馈赠——欧瑞费尔伸手拂过小孩子有点凌乱的发丝，“等我一会儿，我们一起去王宫接你母亲……那是什么声音？”

他从书桌前站起身，他希望自己听错了，但很快，远处哨所的方向再次传来两短一长的号角声，那是遭遇敌袭的信号——敌袭？在深冬的夜里？

“Ada？”瑟兰迪尔也警觉地抬起头来。

下一次再响起的是三声短促的声音，这是敌人已经越过了距离宫殿最近的防线的证明，即使是奥克，在冬季也极少骚扰多瑞亚斯的边境，积雪令它们行动不便，在森林里只会成为精灵们的靶子。它们不可能这么快，他们也不可能在奥克来到这么近的地方时才发现——

他在抓起剑的时候，身体几乎被那号角再度响起的凄厉的声音贯穿了——那是一声悠长而高昂的悲叹似的声音，几年前他听到过，那个时候，矮人的大军攻破了明霓国斯的大门长驱直入，千石窟中的激战，倒在宝物库门口的精灵——

心脏不安的狂跳和一些骇人的联想在欧瑞费尔心里迅速成型，他甚至没等穿上盔甲，小孩子惊愕地看着他，然而欧瑞费尔已经把瑟兰迪尔一起带到了门外，军营里一片喧嚣，远处传来仿佛巨大的物体撞击着什么的巨响，本已休息的队伍在听到号角声后迅速集结，几支小队正快速地跑出营地——

“——爸爸，出了什么事？”

欧瑞费尔低下头，瑟兰迪尔正紧紧抓着他的衣服下摆。他应该让侍卫护送他的儿子去王宫大厅，或者其他更安全的地方，然而不知道为什么，就在他要这样做的时候，一种强烈的预感突然笼罩在他心头，他绝不能让儿子离开他的视线。

欧瑞费尔没有与这念头做更多纠缠，飞速返回房间，抓起了桌上的小刀塞进瑟兰迪尔手里，军营内没有孩子趁手的武器，这是唯一一件他能给瑟兰迪尔用的东西。

“跟紧我，不要离开我。”他对他的儿子说。“无论发生什么，都不要离开我。”

无论瑟兰迪尔有没有真的听懂他的话语中所蕴含的含义，他们都必须走了。

之后发生的事情证明，那是他所做的最正确的决定。

费艾诺的儿子们突袭了多瑞亚斯的林中哨所，消息没能及时传递，尽管守卫关闭了大门，但没来得及切断石桥，敌人的队伍最终还是攻进了城门，辛达士兵们顽强地拖慢了他们的脚步，但元气大伤的军队最终仍败下阵来，欧瑞费尔和阿姆狄尔的队伍在中途被冲散，在不知刺死了多少个诺多精灵的时候，他听到远处的石窟深处号令他们撤离明霓国斯的号角，那意味着作为军官，他们现在唯一要执行的军令是带领尽可能多的平民逃离这里。

“第三队到第七队去居住区！能带上多少平民就带上多少！剩下的都跟上我！”他在混战告一段落时清点了自己队伍的人数——那些最新加入的士兵几乎全军覆没，有经验的老兵也折损过半，还有不少受了重伤，只是求生欲和因来自同族的屠戮产生的愤怒和绝望撑着他们拿着剑在被鲜血污染的走廊中继续奔跑，杀死每一个冲来的费艾诺的部属。

他们做过一次了，甚至已经因此受到诅咒与责罚，他们为什么还能再做第二次？！——他听到队伍中有精灵用最为激烈和憎恨的言语诅咒着这一切，无论那理由是否正当，当剑刺进同族的身体流出血液的那一刻起，这已经注定就是一场不名誉的战争。

欧瑞费尔的手因长时间握剑几近麻木，他带着队伍走进主道下方的小径，那里是居民们在洞窟复杂的钟乳石中开拓的近路，可以通向毗邻大门的一条岔口——但那和宫殿是相反的方向，而他的妻子很可能还和迪奥和宁洛丝在一起——光是想到这个念头，欧瑞费尔便神经紧绷到无法思考，他必须不停告诉自己王室卫队没有那么容易溃败，因为他绝对不能立刻抛下士兵奔去宫殿。诺多们是冲着宝石来的，主力部队势必集中在那儿，而越早趁着这个机会疏通一条出逃的路线，多瑞亚斯的辛达们就多一丝可能，更何况瑟兰迪尔和一些他们途中遇见的平民也被妥善的护在队伍中心。他无论如何也不会抛下自己的孩子离开——瑟兰迪尔仍和他在一起，他无论想做什么都要首先确保自己的孩子绝对安全，这个事实是他尚能保持冷静的唯一原因。

隐蔽的小路没有敌影，但多瑞亚斯最主要的出入口附近有重兵堵截——离开钟乳石小径到多瑞亚斯大门的短短一段路，欧瑞费尔的队伍每前进一步都要付出惨烈的代价，而进门的大厅是最早的战场，激战已经过去，但尸骸却堆积在那儿，每一个都没有闭上眼睛——和欧瑞费尔对峙的诺多脚下被一具尸体的手臂绊了一下，他立刻毫不留情的砍断了他的脖子。诺多新流出的血和地上辛达已经发黑的血混在了一起，再也没法分开了。

这是这附近的最后一个了，他环视四周，和他一起前进两支小队只剩下了最后七个精灵，其中还有些已经因负伤无法继续战斗，他看到原本被围在队伍中间的那些平民也早已拿起了剑——从地上捡起的曾属于某个辛达士兵的剑——

“让平民都先从这儿出去！”他大声喊着，又抓过了身边一个士兵低声嘱咐，“沿着河向西走，那片驻地——”

他的话还没有说完，那士兵已经点了头，转身去执行他的命令——欧瑞费尔的眼角突然瞟到一丝快速划过的闪光，在他还没来得及意识到那是什么的时候，一支箭在他面前划过，射穿了那士兵的脖颈。

身体的反应比头脑更快，欧瑞费尔闪身到一根倾倒的花柱后，看向箭射来的方向——大约一个小队的诺多士兵在前厅的另一侧，最前面的精灵手中的弓弦还在抖动，而就在他要上第二支箭瞄准欧瑞费尔时，那张弓被他身后的精灵拦了下来。

那是个有着罕有红发的精灵，掩在披风下的右手似是空缺的——即使欧瑞费尔从没有见过他，这两点特徽已经能够说明他的身份，整个贝烈瑞安德不会有谁不清楚迈兹洛斯的名字——他的小队绝对没有足够的战力再和这些精灵交战了，而他们出现的那条走廊通往的是宫殿的方向——

他的大脑突然一片空白。

他执着剑站在那儿，看着那红发精灵一步步向自己走过来——宫殿里出了什么事，他知道号角代表着撤离，但宫殿呢？王宫守卫队呢？为什么那条通道没有人？为什么他在前厅没看到任何国王亲卫队的士兵？如果敌人的主将在这儿，宫中的阵线已经溃败了吗？像那时一样，像玛布隆那时一样，迪奥呢？宁洛丝呢？

他的妻子呢？

欧瑞费尔觉得周围的景象和事物突然像是被沉入了河里一样变得寂静而缓慢，他不知何时已经从那花柱后站了出来，而费艾诺的长子距离他只剩最后十几步的距离——他看着对方拔出了剑的时候，心情突然平稳下来。

这个距离还不够，对于剑来说仍有些远。

或者该说，他突然只能听见这样的声音了。

“看你的样子，应该是辛达王室的亲族，”迈兹洛斯又往前迈了一步，“我不会让士兵伤害你们的平民，告诉我宝钻在哪儿。”

再近一点，最好再近一点。像他教给那些年轻士兵的一样，不要让敌人看出你准备，每个动作都要简洁利落。

“告诉我。”

再有一步，两步，三步，他就可以刺穿对方的喉咙——

“父亲！”

他猛地惊醒了。

瑟兰迪尔挣开了平民的手臂，向他的方向跑来。

“——回去！”

他的声音终归晚了一步，他的孩子几乎踩着他的尾音跑到了旁边的废墟上，在站定的那一刻便拔出了那把短刀，坚定地站到了欧瑞费尔身边。

“退回去！瑟兰迪尔！”欧瑞费尔斜跨一步拦在了儿子身前，他的视线不能从迈兹洛斯身上离开，因而他的孩子只是一个闪身便轻巧地绕开了他的庇护。

“我不会回去的！”瑟兰迪尔像是壮胆一样继续喊着。

迈兹洛斯的注意力牢牢锁定在了金发的辛达身上，神色变得极为复杂——欧瑞费尔起初无法判断诺多究竟是在看什么，那不像是在直接看着他的儿子，无论他的孩子多么勇敢，也无法承受一个弑亲者的目光而不受任何影响，然而视线的方向确实——

……是刀，他在看那把刀。

就在欧瑞费尔的脑海里滚过这句话的同时，一个诺多跑到了迈兹洛斯身边与他耳语几句，迈兹洛斯皱紧了眉立刻转身离开了他们，整支队伍像是突然出现时那样悄无声息的消失了。

一切就像是梦境那样漫长又短暂。

欧瑞费尔最终也没有在林中驻地等到自己的妻子，将埃尔汶打扮成平民混入逃难的队伍的王宫侍女告诉他，两位王子被诺多抓走不知所踪，除此之外，那时和国王还有王后在一起的精灵，一个都没有活下来。

迪奥陨落的时候，甚至宫中都已经没有任何一个士兵能吹响为国王哀悼的号角。

他在入口的厅堂遇到迈兹洛斯时，他的妻子已经死在了诺多的剑下，即使那时他进入宫殿，也只是又将死去一位王的亲族。

他永远也赶不及见她最后一面，不知道她在离去时经历过怎样的痛苦，是否曾怀抱渺茫的希望等待他的到来。

他甚至不知道该让谁为此付出代价。

“父亲，”瑟兰迪尔不知道侍女和他说了什么，才安慰好惊吓过度的埃尔汶的年轻精灵小心地走过来拉了拉父亲的手，“妈妈应该和王后在一起，她在哪儿？”年幼的孩子顿了顿，甚至不等欧瑞费尔做出任何反应，就修正了自己的用词，“她在不在这儿……？”

那声音是不安而破碎的，年幼的孩子等着父亲的回答，尽管无言的沉默已经代表着所有无法说出口的答案，欧瑞费尔过了很久才终于低下头，看着瑟兰迪尔抓着他的手。他可以杀死敌人，也不怕为此付出牺牲，但他没有胆量去看瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，也没有胆量让他的孩子看向他的。

他的目光突然落在了瑟兰迪尔仍紧紧抓着的那把小刀上，瑟兰迪尔一路上都没将它收回刀鞘，皮鞘可能已经落在了林中，空中降下的雪落在刀刃上，雪花勾勒出刀身上细细的花纹——那是诺多王室的家徽，代表费艾诺和芬国昐两个家族——是以迈兹洛斯一眼就能认出它。

……他和他的孩子能活下来，只是因为这样一把刀。

他的灵魂伴侣的刀，诺多家族中的刀，无论它可能承载怎样的寄托和期许，也不过是一个凶手送给另一个凶手的礼物。

欧瑞费尔几乎难以忍耐涌上喉咙的堵塞感——他蹲下身，但仍然没有看瑟兰迪尔的眼睛：“把那给我吧。”

他的孩子将刀交给了他，欧瑞费尔最后看了一眼那把刀，上面的每一条纹路似乎都还淌着明霓国斯的鲜血——他深吸一口气，将那把刀扔进了在他们身旁流淌的西瑞安河，刀子准确的落进了残破的浮冰的间隙中，沉入水底，再也看不见了。

“父亲……？”

瑟兰迪尔困惑的声音传来。欧瑞费尔握紧了儿子冰凉的手。

“我们走吧……”他把瑟兰迪尔抱了起来，像是说给自己听的一样又重复了一遍，“我们走吧。”

明霓国斯逃出来的辛达们，几乎都已经聚集到了这里，他们没有粮食，没有任何储备，士兵都已经很难称得上是队伍，现在是冬天，翻出山林是广阔的雪原和山地，他们距离能去的地方还有很远的路。

“我们离开这儿吧。”

他又小声的说了一遍，小孩子的头埋进了他的肩膀里，瑟兰迪尔是否给了应答，他没有办法听清楚。

2

西瑞安河口的海面上，船只熙来攘往，欧瑞费尔让瑟兰迪尔带领一些失去了父母的孩子一同去了巴拉尔岛，奇尔丹欣然接纳了这些年轻精灵，他带领的居民们也经受过法拉斯港的沦陷，双方都愿意让这些孩子获得更为安全和稳定的环境。早先他的孩子每三年回来看他一次，能够独自踏上航船后来的频繁一些。精灵的童年漫长得稍纵即逝，他们来到河口时，他的儿子还是拉着他的披风要被抱着才能跨上马匹的孩子，如今身量几乎要赶上他了。

“狩猎队打来的食物已经装满两艘船了。”瑟兰迪尔和父亲一起在海港看着精灵们忙碌，“足够岛上的精灵度过这个冬天了，您这里还有什么需要让我转达吗？”

“物资的方面没有。”欧瑞费尔想了想，“我知道凯勒博恩应该已经在岛上说这些事了，但你再多跟奇尔丹捎个口信吧。”

“费艾诺的儿子们寄信的事？”瑟兰迪尔问他。

“是，埃尔汶给了他们回信，但信使一直没有回来，已经有精灵顺着路线去找他了，”欧瑞费尔摇头，多瑞亚斯的精灵在河口上建造了新的容身之所，北方精灵国度冈多林的幸存者在几年后也来到了这里，巴拉尔岛的水手们说此地的河水和海洋都有乌欧牟的庇护，不用担心黑暗生物的侵袭，但辛达们依旧带着队伍在附近重新设立岗哨，制定巡逻的路线，欧瑞费尔知道他们要防备的是什么——埃尔汶是带着宝钻逃出来的，费艾诺的儿子们迟早会再度来犯。而从收到信函的那一刻开始，或许这一天已经不远了。

而西瑞安河口的精灵们对宝钻的去留存有分歧，在埃雅仁迪尔出海未归的情况下，决定权最终交给了埃尔汶，而年轻的公主回绝了立刻交出它的请求，希望至少等到埃雅仁迪尔归来再做决定——但未给出任何答复的迪奥同样被杀了，埃尔汶的回复显然也不会让他们满意，就连凯勒博恩都和他们意见一致，一早和妻子到巴拉尔岛上商量接下去的准备了。

“告诉奇尔丹，让他的水手们提前做好准备吧，至少准备足够的武器。”

“我会的。”他的儿子叹了口气，“他也会告诉吉尔加拉德——他是诺多的至高王，他的话多少还有些约束力，应该不会坐视不理。”

“你跟我说过，他没有比你年长多少。不要对他抱有什么期望。”欧瑞费尔的语气有些讽刺，即使欧瑞费尔依旧尽可能避免接触任何诺多，从未试图登上巴拉尔岛，所有涉及到的需要和对方探讨的事务都交给其他的多瑞亚斯贵族（在这一点上，即使凯勒博恩也没有要求过他什么了），他也足够得知诺多族群内部的统治权很混乱，芬国昐的次子获得至高王的头衔时几乎从不顾及外事，费艾诺的儿子们还是屠戮了多瑞亚斯，而如今这位年轻的王过去大部分时间都和奇尔丹那里的精灵为伴，即使抛开所有的成见，他也不认为对方能有什么实际的权力。

“我没有，我也不会的。”瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩，“但是您这样急着嘱咐我，大概不打算留我在这儿过夜了吧？”

欧瑞费尔笑了起来：“吃过饭，你可以搭上这艘运东西的船。”

瑟兰迪尔大大地叹了口气，知道再说什么也没有用，他试过很多次了，干脆说起了别的话题，他和父亲很少有这种闲谈的机会：“我听说，埃尔汶公主的儿子们也收到伊露维塔的馈赠了。”

欧瑞费尔挑起眉：“真的吗？”倒是没有精灵和他提起过这件事。

“嗯，但一直以来都只有一件，不知道是他们中谁的。下次回来我去看看他们。”瑟兰迪尔觉得挺有趣，他没怎么见过那对双胞胎，只听说他们和人类长得一样快。“说起来，您的……”

他没把话说完，小心翼翼的瞟了父亲一眼，欧瑞费尔斜睨回去，他知道瑟兰迪尔想问的是什么——他的儿子长大一点后就要求欧瑞费尔解释那把刀的事，这种事瞒不住。

“还能收到，没死。”欧瑞费尔选了最简洁的词，“也就是这样了。”

也许欧瑞费尔甚至愿意当那个精灵已经死了。

来到这儿安顿下来后，他又开始收到来自他灵魂伴侣的东西，那是支匆匆遗落在了什么地方的笔，笔尖的墨渍尚未干涸，尾部装饰着海鸥的羽毛，稀松平常，就这样丢了也毫不可惜——他确实是想这样做的，但精灵相信主动抛弃伊露维塔的馈赠据说会招徕厄运，即使他已经做过一次了，也着实想不到还会有什么更痛苦的事会发生在自己身上了。

那只他妻子挑选的箱子遗落在明霓国斯，他没有任何机会能带走它或者属于那个家里的任何一样东西，他还记得自己的妻子看着那箱子的表情，无论多么好奇，她也不去偷看里面的物品，偶尔也猜测着对方会从欧瑞费尔那儿收到怎样的礼物，当做惊喜一样期待着他们都能和物件的主人相见——她是真心盼望这一点的，也是真的相信伊露维塔的馈赠会为她的丈夫带来更多的好运与祝福的。

然而她的灵魂已经在曼督斯的殿堂里。

她还会期待这一切吗？在发生了这些事之后？

欧瑞费尔最终把笔扔进了放置杂物的箱子里，再也没有理会过，以后他收到的所有东西也是同样。

从北方吹来的风冷意愈发浓重，精灵并不害怕酷寒，但那阵风不知怎的吹得欧瑞费尔感到心悸，即使许久未见，他也不想让他的孩子在河口待上更多时间——他拍了拍瑟兰迪尔的肩：“趁着天没黑，早一些回去吧。”

他从未被赋予过远见的能力，但在瑟兰迪尔的事情上，他相信自己作为父亲的直觉。

那天晚些时候，费艾诺的儿子们举着和那一天在明霓国斯同样的旗帜来到了河口，欧瑞费尔在被长弓射穿身体失去意识前见到的最后的画面里，埃尔汶在远处的港口上纵身跃入了大海，他不知道是否有精灵在呼唤她，或者有没有谁想阻止她，就连海浪的声音都淹没在城中的哭喊与厮杀里，火焰烧红了天空，唯有她胸前的宝钻依旧如星辰一样夺目，艾尔贝瑞思的光芒都因此蒙尘。

然而被浪花一卷，就什么都没有了。

欧瑞费尔闭上了眼睛。

他们只能拥有这样的结局吗？他们难道不能从命运里逃开吗？

这是他的错吗？他不应该远离埃尔汶吗？他是不是应该和阿姆狄尔以及凯勒博恩更早的制止这一切？

这是抛弃过伊露维塔的馈赠降下的厄运么？没有什么更痛苦的事会发生了，但还是发生了，这难道是他的错吗？

如果是这样，他模模糊糊的想着，如果是这样，他可以接受任何惩罚。

或许维拉会来召唤他，他会去到审判的殿堂，在那里和妻子重聚。或者永远不会复生了。

怎样都好，他无暇再想。

温度和血液一起离开他的身体。

他太累了。

那是欧瑞费尔此后的一生中唯一一次如此渴望死亡的到来，然而他并没有死，而是被巴拉尔岛上赶来的精灵发现，带回了岛上。

治疗的过程痛苦而漫长，他的伤很深，即使能够痊愈，也会遗留幻觉上的疼痛和疤痕，他长时间的昏睡着，偶尔醒来时都能看到瑟兰迪尔坐在他的身边，他想和他说说话，随便说些什么，他想起说好了要给自己的儿子削一具新的弓，他在打猎时找到了一块上好的木头，他认识了个冈多林的辛达，很擅长这些，可以帮着调整平衡，但是随后他记起，那个工匠已经死在了港口上，那块树心也和他的住处一起消失在了烈焰里。他可能都把这些和瑟兰迪尔说了好几遍，也可能一个字都没有，在止痛的草药的作用下，他不是很能分清现实与梦境，或者黑夜与白天。

父亲。瑟兰迪尔呼唤他的名字，但他昏昏沉沉地听不清他的声音了。再睡一会儿吧。

他只能模模糊糊的点头，但很快的，也可能过了很久，他又听到开门的声音。

“他的情况怎么样。”有个陌生的声音问着。

“治疗师说他能痊愈，但是要花很长时间。”

脚步声离他又近了些，是两个精灵，一个是瑟兰迪尔，另一个呢？

“如果他醒了，愿意跟我谈谈的话……”

那是谁？他费力的睁开沉重的眼睛，想要看清站在他床边的精灵，思考的速度跟不上眼睛，所有的图像都留有残影，一抹银色的光闪在那陌生的黑发精灵的领口上，他用尽全力才能集中注意力看向那一点。

那是……

“——父亲，你还好吗？”

那是块白宝石，在日光下几乎透明，只要吸收足够的光源，在黑暗里便能发亮，那是——

“治疗师——”

宝石缀在银丝交叠缠绕编织的树枝胸针上，碎银点缀其间做成永不凋落的叶片，每一根枝条的走势都是精心设计过的，那是——

他的手指碰到了那精灵的领口。

“那是我的……”

他第一次如此清晰地听到了自己在说话，随即像是被涌上来的力量驱使一般紧紧地抓住了对方的领子，以此为支点挣扎着从病床上撑起了身体。

**“那是我的东西！”**

他的胸针，在他幼年时由父亲赠予的胸针，父亲用明霓国斯宫殿外的树为他起了名字，辛达最好的银饰工匠以那名字设计了胸针的图样，即使见惯了铺陈在殿内的珠宝，他也对那胸针爱不释手，甚至舍不得佩戴它——那胸针遗落在明霓国斯的宫殿里了，他的父母的、他的妻子的、他的，所有曾留有回忆的东西，一样都没能带出去——

“为什么会在你身上？！”

为什么会在这里，为什么会在这儿？是谁交给他的吗？还是由谁掠夺来的？作为某种战利品携带着招摇过市？他所有的东西，所有曾属于他的东西，饰物，家，一张弓，一把剑，一座城市，一个国度——还给我，把那还给我——

“父亲！”

瑟兰迪尔的声音猛地让他清醒过来。

他已经从床上跌了下来，因为重心不稳而压在了那陌生的精灵的身上，两个人都几乎要一起跌到在地，而他手里还紧紧拽着那精灵的领子，胸针尖锐的角几乎已经刺入手指了。

“他不是……他不是那里的诺多。”

他知道瑟兰迪尔在说什么，他的儿子帮着他松开了拽着对方的手，那黑发精灵一声都没有出，甚至也没有任何阻挡他的意思，欧瑞费尔抬头看向了对方的脸，他第一次见到这个精灵，那无疑是个诺多，也许并不比他的儿子年长太多，但他依旧很难看清对方看着他的眼神到底是混合着怎样的复杂情绪。

那诺多看着他，像是有那么一阵子不知该说什么一样，只是用手指搅紧领口凌乱的布料，然后又抚平，如此重复了几次，他才终于面向了欧瑞费尔。

“我是……吉尔加拉德，诺多的至高王。”

他并没用强调身份的语气，报出这个头衔更多是习惯使然，欧瑞费尔看着他，无法做出任何反应，因为他听到了黑发精灵犹豫着是否要将那胸针取下时紧跟着说的下一句话。

“……这胸针是我的灵魂伴侣的东西。如果那真的属于……”

欧瑞费尔听不见他说的话了。

他的灵魂伴侣，诺多的至高王。

太可笑了。

3

吉尔加拉德还和芬巩生活在一起的时候，就收到了来自灵魂伴侣的第一件东西，是一件用来放置弓箭的布套，毫无特殊之处，似乎因使用太久而有些磨损，精细的花纹有一部分已经看不出原本的颜色（他后来到了法拉斯港，奇尔丹才告诉他那绳结的编制方法是多瑞亚斯的风格）。他的父亲为他找来了储存这些东西的箱子，也真心实意的为自己的儿子像自己一样能拥有伊露维塔的馈赠而感到欣慰。在维林诺，诺多们将灵魂伴侣的名字看做相当私密的话题，只会告诉自己的至亲与密切的友人——但芬巩和迈兹洛斯互为灵魂伴侣却是已经公开的广为人知的事实。

吉尔加拉德好奇地问父亲是怎样和迈兹洛斯认出彼此的，芬巩说他们小时候某次在提力安城中玩闹时过于尽兴，双双将腰包忘在了河边，各自回家后便在桌上看到属于对方的那一只——他们都为逃过父亲的训斥感到庆幸，但随即又想着：啊，果然是这样的。他们接收这一事实，好像他们从一开始就没怀疑过会发生这件事，他们像是生来就要相互扶持，相互照顾，相互倚靠，也从不互相欺骗和隐瞒——埃睿尼安，我的孩子，等你和对方相见的时候，你会信任他甚至胜过自己的。

他那时尚无法理解父亲的话语中有怎样深切的含义，他是听着父亲独自翻越群山深入安格班救出迈兹洛斯的故事长大的，可直到后来，到他已经与父亲长久的分别，只能通过偶尔通信获知对方的消息时，他才明白芬巩的决定背负着怎样巨大的风险和压力，他是芬国昐的长子，他们和菲纳芬的族人在穿越冰原时失去了那么多的同胞，而他决定出发援救迈兹洛斯时，甚至无法知道对方是否也曾在尚无月光的星下举起将染着血的白船付之一炬的火把。

他会信任他甚至胜过自己的。

——他始终怀着这样的憧憬，以至于见到欧瑞费尔之后，比起终于找到了“那个精灵”的欣喜，更多的反而是困惑了。

经历过略显尴尬的初次会面，他偶尔会去看望欧瑞费尔，在对方好到足以恢复作息时更频繁些（但他怀疑，若不是因为瑟兰迪尔要求父亲留在巴拉尔岛，欧瑞费尔可能早就跟随向东方去探索大陆其他地方的零星航船离开了），但欧瑞费尔始终维持着礼貌而生疏的距离，看来并不想和他建立哪怕只是可以称之为友谊的关系。

吉尔加拉德甚至怀疑也许对方真的认错了——但是他在第二次去看欧瑞费尔时，因对方仍未清醒，就只把那只胸针搁下了，很快瑟兰迪尔就把它送了回来，转告说父亲还不想接收还回来的东西。

那既是承认了那胸针真的曾属于他，也包含了直截了当的拒绝的含义。

他断断续续的从来到巴拉尔岛的其他辛达那里打听到了欧瑞费尔的情况，父母死于矮人的劫掠，妻子则和大部分多瑞亚斯的王室一起殁于费艾诺儿子们摧毁的王宫中，他并不奇怪对方对诺多产生的敌意，即使芬国昐与费艾诺家族之间的关系极为复杂，相互之间的亲缘都足够让部分经历了两次残杀的辛达迁怒于此——可若只是普通的迁怒，兴许他都能找到更合适的与欧瑞费尔交流的方法，而不是现在这样，每次见面都只是极为冷淡的应答。

欧瑞费尔只向他提出过一次要求，让他保密他们之间灵魂伴侣的关系，吉尔加拉德不明所以，虽然他同意了（反正在诺多这里，本来就极少有精灵公开他们灵魂伴侣的身份）。但他仍向欧瑞费尔询问了理由，欧瑞费尔斜睨他一眼，放下手中打发时间的书本。

“诺多和辛达关系敏感而紧张的现在，诺多的至高王和多瑞亚斯的辛达贵族是灵魂伴侣，你觉得会发生什么？”

吉尔加拉德立刻明白了他的意思，无论他们对此有何想法，身后代表的意义也将迫使他们必须结缔足够深厚的友好关系——或许当年他的父亲和迈兹洛斯也有这层考虑，只要这层身份公开，无论跟随两个家族的成员彼此间产生怎样的矛盾，所有精灵都会因领导者之间被赠予伊露维塔降下的赐福而至少维持水面上的平静——某种意义上，这比之婚姻更为神圣，没有精灵会在这件事上说谎。

但这也意味着，他们之间都必须为彼此付出足够的牺牲，否则这层关系只会成为更深的矛盾的裂隙。他的父亲和迈兹洛斯之间固然是出于自身的意愿这样做的，但他和欧瑞费尔之间，除了伊露维塔的馈赠之外，建立起了任何这样的关系吗？

“看来你也懂了，”欧瑞费尔没有解释更多，但他仍似乎等待吉尔加拉德思考了一会儿才再度开口，“我不会像凯勒博恩那样，只是因为灵魂伴侣是个诺多就对过去的矛盾进行粉饰。”

吉尔加拉德叹了口气，辛达贵族们因是否接纳埃雅玟的后代的态度产生分歧一事他也略有耳闻：“我答应你，但我还有个问题。”

欧瑞费尔示意他可以问。

“你如果是因为……这些事情，出于对诺多这个身份的原因对我提防或反感，我可以理解。”吉尔加拉德每说出一个词几乎都要停顿一下，他想选用最能表述自己的意思而不至于引起歧义的用词，“如果确实是这样，我不会再多打扰你，虽然这对我来说有些遗憾……如果是因为别的……我也会努力理解，无论如何，我希望我们之间可以坦诚一些。”

他说完后抬起头来看向欧瑞费尔，然而银发的辛达的眼神并不是他所猜测的任何一种情绪，那双蓝色的眼睛里有的只是困惑，和他自己一样的困惑——欧瑞费尔像是在奇怪吉尔加拉德为何能问出这样一句话，甚至到了听来有些好笑的程度，因为欧瑞费尔的唇角真的向上弯了弯。

“就算我回答你，你如何判断我说的确实是真话？”欧瑞费尔看着他，那眼神像是在看着仍未谙世事孩子——在巴拉尔岛上，已经没有精灵这样看他了，自从他领下了至高王的头衔的那一刻，就再没有精灵会这样看待他了。

“我不能。”吉尔加拉德回答，“我只是愿意相信，我可以信任我的灵魂伴侣说出的话。”不过选择怎样的对应是对方的问题，无论如何，既然是他提出的，他自然要将之履行。

然而这一次，欧瑞费尔真的笑出声来了——那不是什么快乐的笑声，也并不带讽刺的恶意，只是单纯觉得话语的意义好笑而已。

“你太年轻了。”他终于停下来后，才重新看向了吉尔加拉德，“你比我的儿子大不了多少，我没兴趣和小孩子说谎。”

不等吉尔加拉德回答，他又把视线转回了手中的书本，说了第二句：“但是对灵魂伴侣不一样。”

“……为什么？”吉尔加拉德问着。

“凯勒博恩见到盖拉德丽尔的时候，他们互相认出对方是自己的灵魂伴侣，一见钟情而且成婚，他们的婚姻和灵魂伴侣的关系都受到了辛格尔和美丽安的祝福。”

吉尔加拉德不知道欧瑞费尔为什么突然开始讲起其他精灵的事，但他耐心地决定听他说完。

“但是即使如此，关于澳阔隆迪发生的事情，盖拉德丽尔没有对多瑞亚斯的精灵讲过任何一个字，对凯勒博恩也没有。”

欧瑞费尔一字一顿地说着，随即又沉默了很久，他像是有很多想要说出来的话，又像是陷入了某段令精灵悲伤感怀的记忆，但最终他也什么都没对吉尔加拉德说。

“……我听说过你父辈的事情，明白你为什么会对我好奇，但你无比憧憬的关系，在我眼里从一开始就不值一提。”

他终于重新看向了吉尔加拉德。

“你真的觉得，灵魂伴侣是那样轻巧得只要认出来就必须彼此信任的关系吗？”

那个问题，直到贝烈瑞安德沉没之后，吉尔加拉德都没法给出答案。

他和欧瑞费尔在那之后还有过很多次交谈，但即使他们的关系稍显缓和的时候，他依旧无法给出任何简单明了的回答——对欧瑞费尔而言，或许这种关系从一开始就伴随着谎言、隐瞒、仇恨与欺骗，也许还有更多他即使看过书本也无法触及的历史，他就此讲出的所有理由、给出的所有答案，都会像拍上礁石的海浪那样不堪一击。

而且，他面对欧瑞费尔时所有苍白无力的词汇，在其他的场合竟也是同样——魔苟斯统领了贝烈瑞安德全境，奥克的军队没有袭来无非是它们戒备乌欧牟的力量无法渡海，而在魔苟斯的眼皮底下有这样一座岛的精灵每日惴惴不安苟延残喘地生活，或许能被称作它们恶劣的余兴，但谁知道他们能这样过到几时呢？

吉尔加拉德知道自己必须想办法集合他们，至少要抛却前嫌达成基本的合作——然而从西瑞安河口来到巴拉尔岛的精灵，全部都是背井离乡的遗民，他们经历过太多战争与残杀，灵魂已被迷茫和伤痛重创，即使到了林顿，他们都宁愿彼此分隔开来生活，像是在筑起看不见的围墙。

矛盾不曾暴露于日光之下，而是深埋在言辞与行动之中。

若只是站在水面之上，是无法窥视阳光照射不到的海底有多深的。

4

欧瑞费尔拉紧缰绳，让马匹停在距离哈林顿的城门不远的地方，他还没下马，便看到了正向他快步走来的瑟兰迪尔。

“父亲。”瑟兰迪尔看起来心情相当好，语调的句尾都在快乐地上扬，那显然不单纯因为他回来了，欧瑞费尔想，瑟兰迪尔一定有什么急事找他，他的儿子不是那种乖巧的会在远行的亲人归来时老实的守在城门等待的精灵。

于是欧瑞费尔等到和瑟兰迪尔拥抱后说的第一句话是：“你又闯了什么祸？”

瑟兰迪尔显然因这问话极为不满：“您就这么不信任自己的儿子吗？”

“啊，我信任。”欧瑞费尔从马背上卸下行囊和长剑，“我相信你已经学会不被任何精灵抓到闯祸的把柄了。”

瑟兰迪尔很不给欧瑞费尔面子的发出了抱怨的声音，但兴许他确实心情很好，并没和父亲就此展开更多的争论：“是好事——我知道我的灵魂伴侣是哪个精灵了。”

欧瑞费尔停了一下，他仔细打量了瑟兰迪尔的表情，确实不带任何阴霾——他还记得在巴拉尔岛上，他的儿子也开始收到伊露维塔的馈赠的时候，开始只有普通的给孩童的玩具或纸笔——但这毕竟是件难得的事，欧瑞费尔仍然依照惯例，以家人的身份为他的孩子准备了收集用的容器。但很快的，这种收到馈赠的期待便消失得无影无踪，瑟兰迪尔收到了一条手帕，上面绣着费艾诺的家徽的手帕。

他的儿子那天沉默了很久，最后问能否烧了它。欧瑞费尔随瑟兰迪尔去了，他们都明白精灵相信这样的举动会招致厄运，但他有什么可以说的呢？

即使欧瑞费尔一时没有追问，瑟兰迪尔依旧说了下去：“是埃尔隆德。”

欧瑞费尔挑起眉：“埃尔汶的儿子？那个让你成天跑去佛林顿疏忽了剑术训练的精灵？”

这倒是能解释那条手帕的事，欧瑞费尔想。他过去在西瑞安河口时也见过那对双生子，现今偶尔去佛林顿时总能看见他跟着吉尔加拉德处理事务——即使对埃尔汶的儿子最终选择跟随了诺多感到不满和遗憾，但至少他们没有像埃路瑞德和埃路林那样悄无声息的逝去——只要活着，终归是件好事。

“他还留着我削过的短笛。”瑟兰迪尔假装没听出父亲的责备，“我在巴拉尔岛上做过的东西。”

看着瑟兰迪尔的眼神，欧瑞费尔不难想象他的儿子发现这一事实时的情绪了——他知道瑟兰迪尔一直被此事困扰，因为那条手帕怀疑自己的灵魂伴侣是杀死自己母亲的凶手，欧瑞费尔甚至无法为他的孩子排解什么，他只是在那个时候感到了疲倦，他们的命运就非得和诺多扯上关系吗？伊露维塔简直就是在故意作弄他们。

当然。不管怎么说，打消了这个误会还是好的——但是就现在而言，这或许也说不上是多好的事。

“瑟兰迪尔，过一阵子我要去一趟佛林顿。”

“这次是什么事？”

“盖拉德丽尔和凯勒博恩离开了，阿姆狄尔也已经走了。”欧瑞费尔沉声说着，“吉尔加拉德问我是否有意向接管哈林顿。”

“可是您也……”瑟兰迪尔有点疑惑地看着他，但紧跟着欲言又止，欧瑞费尔知道自己的孩子在想什么事，但他总要把这个问题问出来。

他深吸一口气：“瑟兰迪尔，你考虑清楚要跟我走了吗？”

决定要离开这儿的不是只有欧瑞费尔，但他确实是哈林顿所有的辛达精灵里最早表现出这一意向的，在确认同族的生活足够安稳时，他便断断续续地探索广袤的大陆。他并没有刻意向管辖林顿的至高王告知或隐瞒此事，但无论如何，不管是出于至高王的身份还是灵魂伴侣的关系影响，吉尔加拉德对此保持了沉默。

在旅途中，欧瑞费尔偶尔还会收到吉尔加拉德不知道出于什么原因遗落的零碎物件，从纸笔到各种杂物不一而足，甚至还有可能是在打猎时不小心磨坏的刀具——那是初出茅庐的猎手都不会犯下的错误，考虑到吉尔加拉德是个诺多，锻造与保养武器几乎写在他们的启蒙教育里，他不觉得吉尔加拉德是因为不擅长而弄坏的。

也许他承受的重负太多了，欧瑞费尔想着，五十多岁就当上至高王，一百多岁就要带领子民从头开始建立一个国家——这国家中最初的臣民，几乎都比他的年纪要大上数倍。更何况想要忘记伤痛的那些精灵，一早便乘船渡海而去等待与亲人再度重逢了，会留在中洲的，大多抱有执念或坚持。

这样的林顿竟还能在吉尔加拉德治下维持将近七百年的和平，即使最后那些脆弱的平衡终于没法再保持下去，欧瑞费尔也真心认为诺多已经做的非常足够——他只是太年轻了。

回忆及此，他不免在心里叹了口气，他还记得他第一次探索埃利阿多回来后不久，和凯勒博恩以及阿姆狄尔一起去佛林顿进行会谈时的事。即使他不想，生活在哈林顿的辛达贵族仍要在这种场合露面，在结束了所有泛善可陈的对话，他得以在吉尔加拉德庭院中的花园里独自休息一会儿时，他的灵魂伴侣不知为何找到了他，还坐到了他的身边来。

“你去埃利阿多了吗？”吉尔加拉德问他。

“是。”欧瑞费尔回答的相当坦诚，“你有什么事？”

“我没有阻拦你的意思。”吉尔加拉德听出了欧瑞费尔语气里的生硬，他摇了摇头，“可以和我说说你都见到了什么吗？”

欧瑞费尔不免侧过脸来看了看对方。

“这是至高王的要求吗？”如果是这样，欧瑞费尔知道该说些什么，路过的人类的聚居点的发展情况，河流的走向，是否适合行军，丘陵与荒原里是否潜藏危险……

“不，”然而吉尔加拉德回答的很快，“把这当做我个人的……当做我第一次用灵魂伴侣的身份向你提出的无伤大雅的请求吧。”

他很快的补充了一句：“你说谎我也不会怪你，不答应也没关系，我不会要求你做更多的事了。”

欧瑞费尔看着在他身边突然疲惫的闭上了眼睛的吉尔加拉德，突然明白也许这个年轻的精灵只是想寻找一个可以轻松地说些无关紧要的事、用以从错综复杂的责任中逃离片刻的对象而已。

“……我跟你说过的，我对骗小孩子没兴趣。”

欧瑞费尔同意了，他想，他太年轻了。

这件事后来成了惯例，尽管欧瑞费尔仍很少造访佛林顿，但他每次过去，还是会在花园里和吉尔加拉德消磨上一段时间。他们在那个时期真正的变得熟络了起来，虽然他们几乎从不交谈有关彼此自身的事，但还是开始从这些琐碎的话题中了解对方，偶尔甚至会开始互相说些笑话，吉尔加拉德有时听着会睡着，欧瑞费尔会等他醒来才走。甚至有那么些时候欧瑞费尔会想，如果没有发生过的事，他们或许可以这样成为朋友，但他转而想到，如果是这样，诺多们也根本不会返回中土。

他过去曾拥有过的生活，他可能会拥有的生活，从一开始就不曾存在于这个前提上。

他们的谈话有几次也开始不再仅仅涉及欧瑞费尔在埃利阿多上的见闻，尽管他们都很快的发现了这一点，并立即躲开了所有危险的话题。但有些事情不是不谈论就不存在的，欧瑞费尔知道盖拉德丽尔和凯勒博恩打算去暮暗湖，阿姆狄尔本来就经常同他一起探索大陆，而凯勒布林博尽管仍只沉浸于工坊的创造，但作为费艾诺在中土仅剩的后人，有些时候做出决定并不只在于他自身的意愿为何——诚然，愿意接受吉尔加拉德统治的精灵仍是大部分，但整个林顿已经走到摇摇欲坠的岔口上，只等着有精灵跨出第一步。

他都能看得出来这点，吉尔加拉德更不会不明白，年轻的诺多一定努力地试图弥补过什么，但或许也早已经放弃了。

他走到花园的长凳旁时，吉尔加拉德已经在那里等他了，黑发的诺多比他上次看他时似乎又显得疲惫了一些，脚边不同寻常的放着一只皮箱，欧瑞费尔好奇的打量了一眼，但最终没有问什么。

“这次你去了什么地方？”他问欧瑞费尔，像是过去那么多次一样。

“我找到了母亲的祖辈留在林中的亲族。”欧瑞费尔也像过去一样，回答问题时并没有看他，“他们过得不错，日子挺无忧无虑的。”

吉尔加拉德沉默了一会儿。

“你什么时候动身？”他随后问。

“……你的官员告诉我，你找我来是来问我接管哈林顿的意向的。”

“谈这个不是浪费时间吗？”吉尔加拉德的语速比刚才快了一点，但很快又尽力地放慢了，“你不会接受的。”

“对，我不会。”欧瑞费尔应着，“阿姆狄尔和凯勒博恩已经各自带走了一部分精灵，我会带走最后那些不愿留在这儿也不会西渡的。”

吉尔加拉德笑了两声：“不要把你的决定说得好像是对我的好意。”

“那不是，”欧瑞费尔也笑了，“但我是在陈述事实。”他们陆续离去之后，吉尔加拉德会拥有一个不再有矛盾和争执的林顿，这对他们彼此而言都是好事。

诺多的至高王又有一阵没再说话，随后他用几乎轻到无法被听见的语气问道：“你为什么要离开呢？”

——这不是他们之前在谈论的话题，而是有着更复杂的含义，欧瑞费尔本能地听出了这一点，然而他只是用沉默来应对。

吉尔加拉德叹了口气，沉默了很久把那皮箱放在膝上——那箱子的做工细腻而朴实，着实不像是诺多工匠们会满意的作品，但绝对是便于携带的，从那握把的大小看，即使是尚属少年时代的精灵，也能轻松地拎起。

吉尔加拉德摘下了捆在箱子上的系带，用双手将那箱子递给了欧瑞费尔。

“这是你的东西。”诺多的至高王说着。“就算你没有交换的意向……既然你要走了，我应该还给你。”

不用他说，欧瑞费尔也知道里面是什么，他打开箱子，里面零零碎碎的装满了曾属于他的物件，吉尔加拉德出生时，他已经活过了许多岁月，是以这其中并没有什么属于精灵少年的物品。他一眼就看到了自己在打猎时不慎丢失的箭套，因为阿姆狄尔的玩笑以及和凯勒博恩的争执被他遗落在了某处水塘边上，那袋子因为常年使用有些磨损，就算没有忘在那儿，他大概也是要丢掉它的，如今却被小心的叠放整齐，固定在那箱子的一侧。

“那是我收到的第一件。”吉尔加拉德清了清嗓子，“我开始学习读书写字的时候出现的，奇尔丹说绳结是辛达们的风格。”

欧瑞费尔拨弄着里面的东西，杂物都被分类整齐，按大小顺序码放，有几个格子专门用来放置贵重的饰品，他的指尖捻过一颗珍珠，他去珠宝工匠那里定制送给妻子的礼物，他想送一串珍珠手链，挑好了一把大小均匀的珠子后，有一颗不慎从指缝滚落，又顺着石阶落进店外的街道，他和那工匠再也没有找到过。

“你应该比我年长，我也知道你大概率住在多瑞亚斯并且地位显赫。”吉尔加拉德也看着那箱子，“毕竟光丢失的贵重的东西都有那么多。”

吉尔加拉德其实没什么立场说这个，欧瑞费尔收到的那些零碎的饰物，价值比之这箱子中的也不遑多让，但欧瑞费尔并没有开口反驳。箱子的底部是些纸片，他匆匆写下的笔记，在校场上因为突然想到什么记下的条子，有些不太重要的就这么丢在那儿了，有些他事后想要去找，但并没有找到，可能有那么一两张纸上，写下过他的孩子未出世时他想过的名字，父母总是要做两手准备，白杨、细柳、从宫殿的瀑布里降下的藤叶，如果他的孩子是个女儿，他写下过的那些名字。

“……我在巴拉尔岛上后，突然有那么几天，频繁地收到了很多很多东西，而且都很贵重。”吉尔加拉德的声音变轻了些，“我拿去给奇尔丹看了，他说多瑞亚斯可能出事了……当天晚上，我们收到了多瑞亚斯陷落的消息。”

欧瑞费尔的目光落到那只吉尔加拉德曾佩戴的胸针上，如今它也安静地躺在那只箱子里。

“那就是那个时候收到的。”吉尔加拉德停了一会儿，“我想那一定是很珍贵的定制的东西，戴在身上是希望有精灵能认出来。”

年轻的至高王突然叹了口气，他像是做出了某种决定，一口气将后面的话说了出来：“我那时很害怕再也不会收到这样的馈赠了。”

也许那个辛达就死在了那里，他一辈子也不会知道他究竟是谁，曼督斯的殿堂里，灵魂并没有任何个人所属的物品能够保留。

“但幸好没有。”

吉尔加拉德轻声说，声音几乎淹没在微风拂过树叶时的摩挲声中。欧瑞费尔没有看他的表情，而是自箱中拿起了那只胸针。

“……这是我父亲送给我的。”他像第一次执起它时那样看着它，也是第一次向吉尔加拉德说出有关于自己的话，“这是我的成年礼物。”

他的父亲是如何为工匠写下他的名字，又是如何在仪式后亲自为他戴在胸口上的。

“我结婚后，让妻子去选了一块搭配它的宝石，找到同一个工匠镶在了上面。”

他的妻子有头少见的金发，她家族的谱系可以上溯到精灵西迁途中曾与泰勒瑞同行的一个凡雅，但她和所有的辛达一样对白宝石有执着的偏爱，她的选择没有让他惊讶。

“我本来打算等我的儿子成年后送给他。”

他的孩子，和他一起踏过了多瑞亚斯森林外染满了血迹的落雪的丘陵与山脉，没有登上西渡的船的他的孩子。

欧瑞费尔看着那只箱子，所有的东西都在呼唤它，所有的回忆争先恐后地向他涌来。

他把箱子合上了。

“其他的你留下吧。”他只把那只胸针为自己收起，“……我没有你的东西可以还给你了。”

他为吉尔加拉德准备的两只盒子，一只在明霓国斯，一只在他河口被烧毁的房子里，不管里面的东西是否朽坏，如今也都沉睡在了黑暗的水底。

吉尔加拉德没有接过那箱子，但也没有阻止欧瑞费尔把它推回来。

“我要走了。”欧瑞费尔站起身。

“我知道。”吉尔加拉德也明白欧瑞费尔指的不只是如今的告别，而是一个决定，但在欧瑞费尔转身时，他突然又叫住他，“……你不可以留下来吗？”

欧瑞费尔停下来，对吉尔加拉德笑了笑，在最后一刻改变了称谓。

“至高王，你不需要我留下来。”

他的队伍在清晨出发，人数并不多，瑟兰迪尔在队伍即将出城前牵着马匹来到他身边，他远远地望远处的巷中一瞥，埃尔汶的儿子就站在那儿，向他们最后挥了挥手。

在林顿生活了几百年的辛达精灵们，仍然是愿意留下的更多些，情愿离开的那部分已经被凯勒博恩和阿姆狄尔带走了不少。是气候湿润但已走出春日末尾的4月，河水不会上涨，出林顿的道路上栽的冬青花期尽了，花瓣碾上马蹄，香气就因此带去了城外很远的地方。

欧瑞费尔没有回过头，他也没有关心吉尔加拉德是否来哈林顿送行，即使真的来了，那诺多也不会公开出面。

不留下的理由，他轻易就能说出一千一百种，但是吉尔加拉德的问题一直萦绕在他心口：你为什么要离开？

你为什么要离开这儿呢？西渡的船，什么时候都可以搭上，奇尔丹不会限制任何精灵远航，如果他有意向，在凯勒博恩和阿姆狄尔已经离开的现在，让哈灵顿归于他的管理并不困难，谁都不会有任何意见，一定要走的精灵阿姆狄尔也乐于接收——你为什么要离开？你是因为同样的理由必须离开吗？是因为这里有太多不愿见到的事物吗？是害怕被大海唤起渴望吗？只是因为你觉得对此负有责任吗？是无法允许自己心安理得的生活下去吗？

你是为了回到你的过去吗？还是为了寻找你的未来呢？

欧瑞费尔终于回头看了一眼。

吉尔加拉德站在城墙上，和守卫一起看着远行的马队，但欧瑞费尔走的太远了，他们无论如何也不再有机会道别。

5

> 尊敬的大绿林国王欧瑞费尔陛下：
> 
> 展信佳，久不通函，至以为念。欣闻汝已为西尔凡精灵推选为大绿林国王，谨寄数语……

欧瑞费尔皱着眉，把信放了下来，抬头看向瑟兰迪尔。

“这信他写了多久？”

“我和您派去的信使前后脚到的，他留我住了大概七八天，走的那天交给我的。”充当吉尔加拉德信使的大绿林王子的坐姿完全没有王子该有的样子，“我不知道他写了多久。”

欧瑞费尔重新展开那封外交公函，足足有三页纸，吉尔加拉德的字相当漂亮，辛达语笔迹流畅优美，纸面也十分干净，一看就是打了草稿又抄了一遍，但他一点也不想看。

“全都是废话。”他按着额角，“他往哈林顿写信时可不这么说话，诺多们的外交函件都这么不切实际吗？”

“但您要回的，得您亲自执笔。”瑟兰迪尔歪着头想了想，“看，您是国王。”

维拉啊，都轮得到他的儿子来可怜他了吗？欧瑞费尔看了看铺满整个右侧桌面的的案卷，内容全是从西尔凡那里收集而来分门别类的请求，大绿林的精灵们习惯了散居的生活，靠安度因河河谷那一侧分散着各种大大小小的部族——比起贝烈瑞安德的遗民，西尔凡们固然有自己轻松愉快的步调，但这可不代表这些部族里没有矛盾发生了，当然不至于到动刀动枪的份上，可所有鸡毛蒜皮的小事发展起来一样令人头痛，欧瑞费尔简直怀疑，西尔凡们不是天性自由不想立国，而是他们中根本没有精灵愿意接手这么麻烦的事。

现在想想，西尔凡们拥立他当国王的那个时候，那些西尔凡里比他年纪还要大、不，那些说不准比辛格尔年纪都要大的精灵看着他的眼神，分明就是带着阴谋的——这几千年来，可算有送上门的精灵愿意梳理这些烂摊子了！

这烂摊子里竟然还包括用这种文绉绉到他连看都看不下去的措辞写信，他在多瑞亚斯，都是为了逃开宫廷里的繁文缛节（诺多竟比他们规矩还多！）才加入军队的，谁曾想到几千年后竟然还是没能躲开？

“他要下一封还用这种词，我们就不跟林顿有任何往来了。”欧瑞费尔咬牙切齿的拿起了笔，瑟兰迪尔看着父亲颇恼火的表情，知道他不该待在这儿了。

“瑟兰迪尔，站住！把贸易的文书拿走！”

金发的王子只差最后半只脚没有迈出父亲的书房，最终还是只好转身，乖乖地搬走了父亲指给他的那一摞，临到离开前，又想起了什么似的说了句：“他让我转达，您随信送过去的酒不错。”

欧瑞费尔没好气的笑了一声：“这句话比这三页纸都更有用点。”

> 尊敬的林顿王国国王吉尔加拉德陛下：
> 
> 展信佳，您的信已经收到了。按说我们现在都是国王，事务理当十分繁忙，所以你的信可以写得简单直白一点。我们来谈谈接下来……这里有四点有关大绿林与林顿的……

吉尔加拉德把信看完了，从头到尾都没花上他多久，他又看了一遍，随后才抬头对上埃尔隆德的视线。

“辛达其实这么务实的吗？”他的表情一定很困惑，他不记得欧瑞费尔是这样的精灵。他甚至不记得凯勒博恩或者阿姆狄尔是这样的精灵。

“欧瑞费尔大人和上次一样捎了瓶酒——还有，我建议过您最好别那么写，就算以诺多的传统，第一封信件确实应该那样，您也别这么写。”埃尔隆德的用词十分诚恳，但不知怎的让吉尔加拉德听出股看笑话的意思，“您不介意的话，今天我负责的事务已经处理完毕，要先行告退陪伴远道而来的信使了。”

瑟兰迪尔还需要你陪着才能在佛林顿休息吗？吉尔加拉德看了他一眼，但埃尔隆德的目光坦然无畏，导致他最终还是没有把真相挑明，眼睁睁地看自己的副官走了。

“那个西尔凡精灵长老为什么这么不讲道理？！”

欧瑞费尔在书房里夸张的来回踱步，和大绿林最后几个散居部族的长老的谈话气氛堪称惨烈，这几个部族里混着许多阿瓦瑞——还是和当地一些西尔凡处得都不怎么样的阿瓦瑞，虽说接受他作为国王倒是非常顺利，但到具体的事务上总是拒不履行。连统计部族里到底有多少精灵都难比登天——他难道还不是为了规划冬季粮食的储备吗？！欧瑞费尔越想越烦躁，他们在哈林顿的时候，可没连这种小事都要给吉尔加拉德使绊子。

“我真的受够了！我又不是为了当国王才来这儿的！”

瑟兰迪尔也在书房里，对父亲的愤怒充耳不闻，兀自给架子上的兰花浇了浇水，理了理枝，听到这句话，他才接了句茬儿：“您这句话说得倒是没错，我当王子也不是为了天天听您抱怨……”

欧瑞费尔立刻转头紧紧盯着他。

“我没什么别的意思。”瑟兰迪尔轻描淡写为自己辩解。

欧瑞费尔又盯了他一会儿，怒气倒是消减了大半：“你倒是越来越有耐心了。”

瑟兰迪尔过去比他脾气还要急躁不少，那时的抱怨可不是单方面的，父子两个能就着这些不顺利的话题喝下一整瓶多温尼安。

“埃尔隆德建议我养花，说是能心境平和的爱好。”瑟兰迪尔丝毫没隐瞒自己和林顿的副官保持着频繁的私下来往，“他还寄了几颗种子，说林顿气候不合适，成活率不高。”

欧瑞费尔看了看那棵兰花，他都不知道瑟兰迪尔什么时候放在那儿的。

气消了之后，他们还是要商议下一次的谈话日期，除了粮食的问题，还有很多事需要处理。这样的日子无穷无尽，除非瑟兰迪尔现在就愿意篡位（那怎么可能呢，他的儿子显然还想着要再多玩几千年）。

他第一次认真的打量起罩子下的花朵，白紫相间的漂亮颜色，虽然不至于说多么璀璨，但至少也是真的赏心悦目。

……养花真这么有用吗？

> 尊敬的大绿林国王欧瑞费尔陛下：
> 
> ……以上，如果您对这些内容还有疑问，我们可以约定日期和地点进行详谈。
> 
> 另，不知道您把这些长到一半的花丢了是什么意思，它们在我办公桌上留下的土很难擦，在我看来，它们还没病到需要放弃的地步，我问我的副官咨询了一下，里面有几朵成活了，而且明明长得非常不错。

> 尊敬的林顿王国国王吉尔加拉德陛下：
> 
> ……事务繁忙无法亲自成行，但我近日会派遣几名使者去林顿交换我们的意见。
> 
> 随信附上你这些年丢了的笔，足足有一整盒，看来林顿不缺这个，但大绿林也不缺，而且我们也不会用这些在笔杆上还要刻诺多家徽镶宝石的东西，你用起来不嫌沉吗？
> 
> 另，不用诺多告诉我怎么种花。
> 
> 又另，你不用画简笔画告诉我花长得怎么样了，看不出来，难看透了。

“埃尔隆德替吉尔加拉德让我问您的意见，您真的不打算亲自去趟林顿吗？”

瑟兰迪尔问他，欧瑞费尔听得出来重音在前半句，他的儿子和对方的副官显然不明白这句话为什么除了直接写在信里，还一定要通过两个精灵再传上一遍。

“不去，”欧瑞费尔想都没想，“都城只要还在矮人两日行军范围内，我就不会离开这儿。”

“看来您决定好地方了？”瑟兰迪尔声调提高了点，他知道父亲早就动了这个念头，

自从卡扎督姆的矮人势力越来越强盛，欧瑞费尔不可避免的陷入了焦虑，即使当时的瑟兰迪尔还是被保护得很好以至于不太记得这事的孩子，但对他来说，劫掠明霓国斯的惨案历历在目。

“是，金鸢尾沼地那里有片不错的地方，那附近的部族也欢迎我们把宫殿迁过去。”欧瑞费尔看来心情也轻松了些，“等搬迁结束再说其他事。”

“好的，我去写几封信。”瑟兰迪尔点点头，“林顿的信放在您桌上了。”

欧瑞费尔挥挥手当做和儿子短暂告别，等他从书柜前拿回资料，把所有的要事处理完毕，才拆开了吉尔加拉德的来信。

信本身倒是不长，林顿和大绿林相隔甚远，平素并没有需要紧密合作的往来，多半仍是客套与寒暄（维拉在上，他至少再也不用第一封那种语气了）然而吉尔加拉德除了信外，还附了两张纸，一张上画着那棵被欧瑞费尔遗忘了的兰花，吉尔加拉德的字写得极好，画画倒是真的没什么天分，但毕竟是画了这么久的，竟也是个不错的样子了。

另一张很短，像是突然想起又担心写在信中会被忽略似的，刻意用了大上好几号的字体。

“小心自称‘赠礼之主’的神使，不要放任他进入你的国家……？”

欧瑞费尔念出了上面的话。

像是应和他的话一样，一阵风突然穿过了森林的间隙。

6

欧瑞费尔的来访很突然，吉尔加拉德记得他们已经有将近一千年没有相见，在最近的这些年，就连通信也因战争完全断绝。

索隆才兵退不久，精灵们对埃利阿多的搜索还没完全结束，曾经繁荣而平静的大陆已经满目疮痍，他已经不记得自己在舒恩河边度过了多少个日夜，终于足以分兵将埃尔隆德从伊姆拉缀斯解救出来时，他甚至没有什么胜利的实感，更勿论任何庆祝的心情，哪怕只是简单的喝上一杯酒，他也无法做到。

他付出的代价过于惨重。

欧瑞费尔就是在这样一个阴郁的雨夜来的，大绿林的王只带了很少的护卫。那时吉尔加拉德才送走盖拉德丽尔他们不久，决定停留一段时间再返回林顿，侍卫通报了一队打着绿林旗帜的队伍请求入城时，吉尔加拉德不由得吃惊。

“我走的是高隘口，那里不适合过多卫队随行。”欧瑞费尔这样说着，被迎进吉尔加拉德近日办公用的书房，伊姆拉缀斯的设施仍没有那么完善，银发精灵的发梢里仍落着雨丝，吉尔加拉德本打算安排对方休息一晚明早再谈，但被欧瑞费尔拒绝了。

“我听说了那条古道。”吉尔加拉德坐到欧瑞费尔对面，“感谢你在伊姆拉缀斯被围困时提供的援助。”

他一早就听埃尔隆德说了那些事，高隘口是精灵西迁时走过的古路，只有住在安度因河谷的少数年长西尔凡精灵还记得它，但道路却早因落石而不再畅通，是瑟兰迪尔带着一小队人马，将那古道疏通到足以通行，并在伊姆拉缀斯被围困期间，由绿林和萝林的精灵隐秘地不时送来物资和药品。

“……那是我儿子的坚持。”欧瑞费尔并没有欣然接受这谢意，“那路途毕竟还没有疏通到足以派兵，我们也不能吸引索隆的注意。”

“没关系。”

他听得出欧瑞费尔潜藏着的话语略带歉意，但真的没关系，吉尔加拉德想着，西尔凡精灵们那时无法派出任何一支援兵，林顿的军队都无法抵挡索隆的脚步，林中的精灵们或许只能堪堪自保，而在战线推进到巴兰都因河的另一边后，远征更是无从谈起，他甚至从没有想过向西尔凡们求援，而对方帮助缓解伊姆拉缀斯的情况已足够令他感激。

真的没有关系。

“也是，你毕竟没有向我们求援。”欧瑞费尔笑了起来，那笑容里或许还有些自嘲的意味，“不管怎么说，你毕竟还活着。”

欧瑞费尔停了停，从身侧拿出了一把精致的匕首放到了桌上：“我猜是你在战斗中丢的。”

吉尔加拉德接过了那匕首，那是他还留着的父亲送给他的为数不多的东西——他习惯带着那把匕首上战场，就挂在盔甲的腰带上，多带上一点武器有时能够救命，那是防卫舒恩河时的一次遭遇战，一队奥克想趁着夜色渡河，虽然即将靠岸时被精灵们及时发现，但他在混战中仍然将它遗落了，等到白天清理战场也没能找到，他不无遗憾地想或许是掉进了河。

“我发现时上面还有奥克的血。”欧瑞费尔似乎也在回想那天的事，语调甚至变得轻松了一点，“这种事不要再有第二次了，我扔了那只床头柜。”

那刀鞘是后配的，式样很简单，吉尔加拉德从里面抽出匕首，血迹已经被清洗干净。

“谢谢。”他真诚地对欧瑞费尔说，看到那辛达点了点头后继续道，“但你肯定不会为了还我一把匕首就亲自来找我的。”

欧瑞费尔看着他的眼神暗了暗：“是的，我有别的事——努门诺尔的军队还没有撤离吧？”

他的语气转换迅速但不生硬，这句话已经留在他喉咙里很久了，可能一路上他都在想要怎么来问——吉尔加拉德疲惫地想着。

“很快。”吉尔加拉德说，“他们会去南边的港口。”

“……这就是我要对你说的事。”他看到欧瑞费尔坐直了身体，“吉尔加拉德，我认为你最好说服他们不要撤离。”

“……战争结束了，”手里的匕首很凉，应当是被雨浇过，“他们没有理由留下来了。”

“你我都知道那不是结束，只是告一段落了。”欧瑞费尔漫不经心地打断他，下一句的语气又僵硬了起来，“我派出的卫兵说，索隆率着残部逃回了魔多。”

他并不是不知道这个：“派出哨兵的不是只有你一个。”

“你们只是击退了他，没有抓住他，所有的戒指都在他那儿——哦，除了你们的那些。”欧瑞费尔补充着，吉尔加拉德心想，自己一定是露出了个很难看的表情，因为欧瑞费尔的脸色也变得冷漠了点，“我和凯勒博恩关系或许很差，但他没有傻到连这种程度的事都不告诉同族的辛达。”

而且是统治着一个巨大的精灵国度的辛达——吉尔加拉德在心里作着补充：“我不是奇怪这件事，我迟早也要告诉你的。”

“……只是告诉我并不够。”欧瑞费尔皱着眉，“明知道他有戒指，可你们为什么还是停下了脚步？”

“我们损失很大。”吉尔加拉德摇头，“我们没法继续深入腹地了。”但他知道这理由说服不了欧瑞费尔。

“你应该乘胜追击，趁着他还没有重振旗鼓，他的兵力没有那么多了……”欧瑞费尔的声音突然低了下去，吉尔加拉德抬起头，看到对方正凝视着自己的眼睛，他们这样沉默着互相看了一会儿，随即，欧瑞费尔仿佛突然意识到了什么一样，猛地从椅子上站了起来。

“你们……”欧瑞费尔的声音几乎是咬着牙齿说出来的，啊，他发现了，吉尔加拉德想着，听着可以预料到的欧瑞费尔压抑着的低吼，“你们没有把戒指的事告诉人类吗？”

“没有。”他不能说，一个字都不能说，他们谁都不能说，“我不能说。”

“……为什么？”欧瑞费尔的语气困惑而愤怒。“如果他们知道——你可以说服他们这件事十分重要，他们或许会派出更多的——”

“人类。”吉尔加拉德闭上眼，他突然想起了数百年前那名曾兴奋的踏上林顿土地的王储，但那过去太久了，哪怕对于精灵来说不算漫长，对于他却已经很久了，“已经不信任我们了。”

即使他们愿意派出援兵，吉尔加拉德也知道那古老的同盟已经奄奄一息，在那之前就已经有任女王拒绝再与林顿维持联系，他无法忘记前来援助的努门诺尔人的眼睛里闪烁着的渴望与妒意，和精灵交往甚密的后果是他们开始向往永生，而凡人只要萌生了这样的欲望，便再也无法平息。

这时候告诉他们有这样一些戒指，有这样一只戒指，会有怎样的后果？无疑他们会派出更多的军队的，然后呢？是他们将战胜索隆，还是索隆会得到更强大的力量？他们怎么能做这样的豪赌，以阿尔达的未来作注，赌首生子的智慧和人类品格的高洁？

他不信任后一个，也已经不再信任前一个了。

“……你不需要他们的信任，你要说服他们。”欧瑞费尔并没有放弃，“我可以把话说得更难听一点，你应该去谈判，也许没有同盟，但可以有利益——你甚至也不需要信任他们。”

吉尔加拉德安静的听他说完了：“你又是为了什么？”

“如果索隆卷土重来，精灵仍是第一道防线，不管他选择先行攻击我们还是你们，精灵下一次都撑不了那么久，如果如你所说，人类现在就不信任我们，他们不会再派出援兵。”欧瑞费尔站在桌前没有坐下，居高临下的看着他，“我希望领土得到真正的安宁。”

“我也希望这一点。”这句话至少是真心的。

“我毫不怀疑，你也是国王。”欧瑞费尔说到这里沉默了一会儿，随后长出了一口气，“吉尔加拉德，只要你有意向，你说服努门诺尔的军队，我可以说服阿姆狄尔，也可以说服绿林所有的西尔凡部族组建军队支援你。”

即使是吉尔加拉德，听到这句话后也不由得眨了眨眼而思考了一下其中蕴含的含义。西尔凡精灵不喜接触外界，他听说萝林的精灵里甚至有些会毫不掩饰的表达对贝烈瑞安德遗民的反感，认为是他们将灾祸与战争带来此地。（老实说，发生了这么多事情，吉尔加拉德一点都不怪他们会这样想。）欧瑞费尔或许可以将散落的部族重新聚集，归于他的统领之下，但号召数量庞大的西尔凡参加一场至少现在看来仍与他们无关的战争完全是另一回事。

“我是国王，就算要花上时间，我有能力做到这一点。”欧瑞费尔似乎看明白吉尔加拉德在想什么，双手撑在桌面上看着他，“你的答案呢？”

他的答案呢？

“我理解你的意图。”吉尔加拉德仍坐在那儿，他甚至认同欧瑞费尔所说的某程度上是对的，“但我做不到。”

他没有和努门诺尔谈判的筹码，他给不了伊甸人想要的东西，给予物资？他们大可以在精灵无法干涉的地方继续掠夺，分享权力？在同一片土地上，他们怎么会认可精灵的权柄？而永生的可能，那是维拉都收不回的礼物。

他能做到什么。

他收到那两枚戒指的时候，他寄出信函警告他们警惕来路不明的神使的时候，他隔着河水远远的看到凯勒布林博的尸体挂在长矛上的时候。

在林顿的城市中，他们一个个离开了他的时候。

“吉尔加拉德，你必须尽力去做更多的事。”

即使他做过了那么多的事情，他们还是都离开了，他继承自父辈们的愿景，他承担的责任和义务，他尽力维持的平衡，他做出过的所有的努力，为什么似乎总是得不到足够的认可？他们一定要走吗？他们不能留下来吗？如果凯勒布林博不曾离开呢，如果盖拉德丽尔不曾离开呢？如果——时至今日他才找到他，到底还能做些什么？

“……你还要我做什么？”

他难道没有做了他能想到的一切吗？

他同样撑着桌子站了起来，他们的身高并没有相差太多，只有在这么近的距离里看着对方眼睛的时候，他才终于发觉自己的神情看起来多么痛苦，就连愤怒都是疲惫的。

“你还要我怎么做？”

“吉尔加拉德，这不是为了你我。”欧瑞费尔并没有因他的语气退缩，“你有你的族人、土地，你是至高王——”

那个词猛地刺痛了他的神经，吉尔加拉德一把抓住了银发精灵的领口，他的动作太大了，放在桌上的匕首都被扫到了脚下，发出刺耳的一声脆响，他为自己的行为有那么一瞬愣住了，然而并没有因此放开手。

他能听到手指的骨节纠紧在布料上发出声音，手掌里传来尖锐的刺痛，他可能握住了枚胸针之类的东西，可能就是欧瑞费尔拿走的那一枚。

“欧瑞费尔。”他念着对方的名字，声音几乎在脑海里造成钝痛的回音，“不是我自己选择当至高王的。”

他家族里每一个长辈都已经死去了，死在魔苟斯的面前，死在被炎魔包围的战场，死在坍塌的城池之下，那些本该庇护他、教导他、指引他的精灵，一个都没有活下来，他出生的日子甚至算不上和平，若是他的父亲知道以后会发生的事，也许根本不会让他降生，可和平的日子如此短暂，又有谁能得知。为什么是他活到了现在，他坐上王座时甚至没有一百岁，他要带领所有的族人，他要为每个精灵的命运负责，他甚至比他们每一个都要更加年轻，他知道那是义务和责任，每一双眼睛都看着他，等待他做出决定，等待他解答问题，可那答案是错还是对，他的选择是好还是坏，是否有人因他的决定而爱戴他或者憎恨他——他怎能为自己做出评判。

不该是这样的，不该是这样的，他的灵魂伴侣，比他年长，比他富有经验，甚至也失去重要的至亲，他们不是应该互相理解吗？不是应该互相扶持吗？像他的父亲和迈兹洛斯那样，可以互相献出生命或灵魂吗？就算做不到如此，他也该帮助他，也该指引他，或者至少在这样的时候，对他说一声你做的足够好了才对吗？

（尽管他做的不够好，他做的永远都不够好，他知道如果是他的父亲或别人，肯定可以更好。可哪怕只是安慰的谎言，他甚至都无法得到。）

“埃睿尼安。”

欧瑞费尔伸出手，把吉尔加拉德抓住领子的手指一根一根的掰开了。

“我是自己选择成为国王的。”

欧瑞费尔松开了他的手，向后退了一步。

吉尔加拉德看着他，辛达的表情在黑暗里辨不出细节，然而他无法再看向那双眼睛，他沉下视线苦笑着开口，是，他们都是国王了：“我们为什么还是只能这样交流。”

他停了下来，垂下手看着地板上的匕首：“我们的关系为什么会是现在这样。”

欧瑞费尔或许没有听见他的话，或许听见了也装作没有：“你真的知道自己想要的是什么吗？”

那是他离开前问的最后一个问题，吉尔加拉德看着关上的门，站在那里很久很久，到窗外的风雨吹熄了烛火，他也仍然站在那里。

你真的知道自己想要的是什么吗？

你既然不知道理想的国度是什么样，又如何才能建立它？

7

他们最后也没有达成一致的意向，吉尔加拉德返回林顿，欧瑞费尔返回大绿林，各地的精灵们回归了过去的生活，在冷寂的风的侵袭下，冬青郡的遗迹很快便消逝了，再过上几千年，这里就看不出曾有过这样一座辉煌无比的城市了。救了伊姆拉缀斯精灵的高隘口被疏通到足以通过军队，很快成为了矮人和人类共同使用的通商路线，但迷雾山脉和广阔的埃利阿多的距离却愈发遥远了——信使们对此事最为敏感，他们最清楚精灵领地的君主之间到底有多久没有通信。

欧瑞费尔带着西尔凡精灵们从金鸢尾沼地附近搬离，他们退守到了更远的森林中的山脉，在绿荫掩盖的美丽山谷中建起新的厅堂和宫殿。他没怎么从吉尔加拉德那儿收到过什么有意义的东西了，用坏的剑鞘上的绑带，一些一看就是因匆忙行进而从口袋中遗落的笔，还有些书签之类的东西，都不值一提。零零碎碎的被堆进了一只小箱子里，瑟兰迪尔时常前往伊姆拉缀斯，他也就由他去了，但即使如此，他也未曾从儿子口中得到过任何关于吉尔加拉德转达的只言片语。

唯有一次，他醒来时在卧室的床头看到一张纸，吉尔加拉德在上面写着“致欧瑞费尔”的字样，但那行字被涂掉了，改为了“致大绿林之王”，这一行也被划没了，再下面又重复了一遍他的名字，然后是几个“我想说”之类的词，笔迹并不流畅，每一个似乎都犹豫了很久才写出来，但除此之外的部分，全部都是空白。

他不知道吉尔加拉德到底想写什么，反正这一封肯定是丢掉了。他也不打算写信问他。

吉尔加拉德在林顿巩固海岸的防线，又把领地的范围向东方慢慢拓展，埃利阿多的北部平原广袤，只有少数人类在其间散居，努门诺尔的船队不再航向灰港，在南方，殖民者和原住民之间的关系愈发紧张，精灵想独善其身很容易，但只要索隆的军队仍存在一天，他便不能全然置身事外。他试着和所有努门诺尔殖民地的伊甸人建立联系，维持着精灵和他们的友好关系，毕竟魔多的军队还在不停延伸到更远的东方。

精灵们的领地似乎仍很平静，他知道欧瑞费尔搬了地方，他在书桌看到从没见过的植物的种子，在窗台的角落看到零碎的匆匆写下又被涂改的卡片，记着他从未听说过甚至没法理解意义的西尔凡单词——还有那些随季节的改变从王冠上摘下的叶片与鲜花，总是出现在他的桌台。

精灵也没法让摘下的花朵不再腐烂，他干脆把它们做成书签。夹在某本他随手看过就忘记继续的书中，那不是丢弃，因而永远也不会再送回对方手里。

或许即使等到他再也找不到一本没有夹着叶片的书，他也不会再从欧瑞费尔那里得到什么。

只要日子足够久远，就连流水也能将岩石打磨光滑，但对精灵而言，那也不过是弹指一挥的时间。

“努门诺尔要在阿蒙蓝克建要塞。”瑟兰迪尔说，“我从伊姆拉缀斯回来时绕路去看了，他们没有敌意，但也不算友好。”

欧瑞费尔漫不经心的听着，笔在指间来回晃，他第一座宫殿没动用过什么石料，估计早就郁郁葱葱的被森林重新吞没了，努门诺尔的船队在魔多门口建立了城市，他知道他们是索隆没再侵扰西方的原因，阿蒙蓝克守着安度因河的拐角，阿姆狄尔想来也会头疼，过不了几天，他就会收到他的信了吧。

“我们要做什么吗？”瑟兰迪尔又问。

“你想做什么？”

“至少派出使者，与他们交流一下，看一看情况。”

他同意了，让瑟兰迪尔想做什么就去做，他的孩子早该到了学着执掌国家的时候了。但他也觉得那其实没什么好问的，冠冕堂皇的交流无非是浪费时间，如果那些蒙受维拉赐福的人类执意拓展更多的殖民地为努门诺尔送去财富，像赶走那些不服从他们的人类一样将矛尖指向精灵呢？西尔凡精灵就可以和他们开战吗？西尔凡精灵准备好和他们开战了吗？他记得吉尔加拉德说过的话，伊甸人已经不再信任精灵，即使存在仍对精灵抱有善意的群体，憎恨与妒忌的种子已经种下，他们谁都没有把握那会在何时何处生根发芽。魔多的暗影还在扩大，森林能庇护他们到何时呢？

不过最终，直到那要塞建成，那要塞的第一任守卫官从目光炯炯待到垂暮，然后又换了第二任、第三任，努门诺尔人也没有再向森林深处或安度因河对岸跨进任何一步。他们说，他们仍和精灵结着深厚的友谊，他们不会再僭越林中精灵的领地范围。

那不是原因，欧瑞费尔想，七河之地的资源只有这么多，他们若想要更多财富与领土，即使是以和平的方式，也早就该传来公文和信件了，西尔凡和努门诺尔的交流只限于那一点点文书，他们和人类很少直接通商，伊甸人需要的东西他们也并不提供，西尔凡精灵在伊甸人那里的形象不会超过吓哭小孩的传闻。

既然不是他，他大概也知道整个中土还有哪个精灵能跟努门诺尔殖民者的首领说得上话，也就只那一个了——就算灰港没有伊甸人的船，他派到南方探听消息的精灵，还是能从人类口中听到吉尔加拉德的名字、以及精灵们提出的建议，毕竟遥远的年代里，他们的王都曾在林顿向他学习知识——人类的寿命太有限了，中土距离努门诺尔的王权又太远，只要吉尔加拉德愿意，他对这些在中土的努门诺尔人就有足够的威信和说服力。

他知道是他做的了，但他们谁都不会提起这件事。

但是下一次呢？他们能一直维持这样的安逸吗？

他想起多瑞亚斯，生活在环带中的时候，精灵们当然是安全的，他们有强大的军队，有矮人铸就的盔甲与武器，即使是现在，他也毫不怀疑他所帮助训练的军队的能力，每一个士兵面对敌人也表现出英勇与顽强，他从来都不觉得他们输在过这一点上——他们输在更早的地方。欧瑞费尔后来明白，当他偶然听到有些军队中的精灵们因要在外围巡逻而抱怨、因为要走到环带外面去而心生恐惧的时候，阴影已经降下了。

他想起自己对吉尔加拉德说过的话。

我要说服他们。他想。我必须做出准备。

滔天巨浪冲上林顿的海岸，原有的陆地也被海水淹没，有那么一瞬，令他想起巴拉尔岛上见到的吞没了贝烈瑞安德的漩涡——吉尔加拉德知道索隆被带到了努门诺尔，但他没想到结局竟是一块大陆的沉没，他本做好的是腹背受敌的应战准备，如今的结局也不知是更好还是更差了。

埃兰迪尔的船最终靠了岸，他的儿子们的船被冲到了更远的地方，吉尔加拉德有为紧急情况储备的物资，但林顿也因海啸遭受了巨大的损失，同时援助大量求援的人类仍有些措手不及。努门诺尔的殖民地的忠王派开始并不愿伸出援手，他和埃兰迪尔边试着说服他们，也筹备着建国安身的事，同时向附近的商路求购更多物资，令吉尔加拉德感到惊讶的是，即使突然产生大量的需求，那些运来的东西的价格并未因此抬高太多，吉尔加拉德并非不和人类贸易，他知道这事发生的概率有多小。

也正是因此，他在运抵的一批物资中无意看到了张写着他不懂意义的西尔凡精灵语的标签、正夹在一把人类捆扎的绳结里时，他并没有表现出任何能被人察觉的情绪来，趁着没有其他人注意到，伸手把那张签子撕走了。

来林顿最近的商路，是翻过高隘口的那一条，那商道的另一头，穿越了整个大绿林。

那些夹在书本里的花朵和叶片都还在，它还记得他们都在哪一本书里。

他也许应该去写一封信。

8

吉尔加拉德没想到能在伊姆拉缀斯的花园里见到欧瑞费尔。

统领着西尔凡精灵的辛达国王坐在夜色中的观景台上，银发在月亮的照耀下反射出彷如星星一样的光泽，只要走近这里就很难不注意到他——但是在这种时候，又有几个精灵或人类想到要来这么安静的地方散心呢？所有人都在因即将到来的战争焦虑不安，他们并不胆怯，但紧张是另一回事。

而且之前暂停的联军会议进行的并不顺利——这倒是吉尔加拉德意料之中的，不如说，欧瑞费尔与他产生分歧且并不退让的事实，反而让他松了一口气。

当大绿林的旗帜出现在伊姆拉缀斯的山口、他们用国王之间的礼仪问候时，他仍然对大绿林的国王来到这里这件事没有产生什么可以称为真实的概念——他并非因欧瑞费尔同意加入联军吃惊，而是没想过对方也同意了先行来到伊姆拉缀斯做布阵的会谈，虽说在努门诺尔人的国家建立起来后，他们之间终于又断断续续的恢复了通信，但从不说什么多余的话了——他从不知道刨除国王的身份后，欧瑞费尔还对他有怎样的感想。

他从没想过还能在这种地方见到他，毕竟知道他有这种习惯的只有欧瑞费尔，知道欧瑞费尔有这样的习惯的也只有他。

最终，他只犹豫了片刻，仍像在林顿那时一样坐到了欧瑞费尔身边去。欧瑞费尔没有转向他，似乎只是安静的看着岩壁上流淌的山涧。

他们沉默了很久，吉尔加拉德不时打量一下对方，欧瑞费尔但给人的印象已经和上一次他们相见时不太一样，那不是面貌上的变化，他的长相仍然和吉尔加拉德在巴拉尔岛上见过的那个辛达一模一样，不同的是更深的东西，吉尔加拉德想。

在对方眼里，自己又何尝不是如此。

毕竟，距离上一次见面已经是一千七百年。

就在吉尔加拉德以为这个夜晚就会以这样的沉默结束的时候，欧瑞费尔突然看向了他，他们的视线猛然相对，吉尔加拉德愣了愣，随后欧瑞费尔突然开了口：“在林顿的时候你至少提出要求比较直爽，在军事会议上也用那种谈话的技巧不累吗？”

“你要在不开会的时候也谈论这个吗？”吉尔加拉德失笑，他觉得欧瑞费尔是认真的，但这个场合无论如何也不是适合在君主之间正式达成什么协作的地方。

“不在这里先谈一谈正事，我们都没法说什么别的。”欧瑞费尔似乎是在叹气，吉尔加拉德不能确定。“我没有什么埃利阿多的见闻能告诉你了。”

突然提及的过往让吉尔加拉德愣了片刻才给予应答。

“你说得对。”他也叹了口气，“但是我说服得了你吗？我们为什么不能达成共识呢？”虽然是诘问，但吉尔加拉德语气是轻快的，就像他甚至可能连欧瑞费尔要怎么回应都想到了。

“我们为什么一定要达成你的共识呢。”欧瑞费尔双手交叠放在腿上，他们并排坐着，看着星斗慢慢聚集在伊姆拉缀斯的上方。“你不了解我的军队，为什么认为你就能成功的统领他们呢？”换一个立场来考虑，你难道会把你的军队交给我指挥吗？欧瑞费尔没有把话完全说明白，但他相信吉尔加拉德听得懂。

“我不能。”吉尔加拉德摇摇头，“但行军要听从统一的指挥，这毕竟是战争。”

“我没有说过要拒绝听从你的部署。”欧瑞费尔说，“但在战场上，我必须能够根据实际的情况做出调整，其中包括违背你的军令细节的调整。”

“欧瑞费尔，但是——”

“也许我的选择会造成更大的牺牲，也许不会，也许我能更好的保护我的人民，而你不行，无论结果如何，我的选择是好还是坏，你的选择是好是怀，都是战争结束时才能评判的。”欧瑞费尔打断了他，“至高王，你不能用不可知的未来在这时约束我。”

听到欧瑞费尔换了称谓，吉尔加拉德知道这个话题暂时结束了，他几不可闻地叹息着，这样想来，他从没有真正的说服过欧瑞费尔，一次都没有。

他们再次沉默了一会儿，但并没有谁有离开那儿的意思，吉尔加拉德不知自己是为这种安静感到惊奇而不愿破坏它还是单纯的想要留下点关于这一场景的回忆，他甚至已经不记得在得知那个精灵是欧瑞费尔之前，他曾对今日的情形是否有过任何憧憬。他知道芬巩收藏着从迈兹洛斯那里得来的每一样失物，或许他父亲的某样东西如今也和那颗宝钻一起沉睡在地心之焰的烈火中——他们是自幼起他对灵魂伴侣最直观的认识，并想当然的为自己也幸运得可以拥有这样的祝福而感到得意或骄傲。

但欧瑞费尔不是那样的精灵，高傲的辛达仿佛待在那里的意义就是为了打破他的期望的。

“我们的关系为什么会是现在这样呢？”

吉尔加拉德愣了一下，意识到他真的把这句话说出来了。

“你问过我这个，”欧瑞费尔并没有为此吃惊，这次的情形不同于上一次他们在伊姆拉缀斯的激烈的争执，辛达精灵的语调平静，好像他已经再次等待这个问题很久了，“可你觉得我们该是怎样的关系呢？”

他的问题是认真的，因而吉尔加拉德也仔细想了想，欧瑞费尔侧过脸看了他一眼，辛达无声的笑了笑。

“你父亲会为救援他的灵魂伴侣而在根本不知道有没有结果的前提下独自身涉险境，”欧瑞费尔说着，吉尔加拉德惊异于他竟然主动谈起这些事一时忘记该说什么，但欧瑞费尔很快便问出了下一个问题，“那么如果我遇到危险，你会像那样不顾家族与臣民的反对，奋不顾身去救我吗？”

吉尔加拉德并没有思考很长时间。

“不。”他摇头，“我不会的。”

“那不就好了？因为我也不会这样去救你的。”欧瑞费尔轻快地回答。

吉尔加拉德和他一起笑了起来，他知道他们既没有相似到足以通过自己预测对方，但也没有相反到足以成为水下的镜像。

“但是为什么，我们会是这样的关系呢？”笑声停了一会后，吉尔加拉德才再次开口。

“这个你也问过我。”年长的辛达抬起头来，重新注视着天空。“我回答过吗？”

“是的，我记得你怎么回答的。”吉尔加拉德的回忆流到了巴拉尔岛上的日子，“你说是伊露维塔把所有精灵的名字写在卡片上，和维拉一起玩抽对子的游戏，我们肯定是他出不去只好作弊的那两张牌。然后就不再乐意跟我说话而装睡了。”他说到这儿，因为那画面感甚至重新笑了起来。

“哦，是的，我说过这样的话。”但是辛达没有笑，“我和你坐到这儿之前，我可能还是这样想的。”

吉尔加拉德第一次主动转头看了过去，然而年长的辛达在星光下闭着眼，他无论如何也无法从对方的目光中看清什么了。

“埃睿尼安，我们不是那种能期望从对方那里得到什么理解与赞同的灵魂伴侣。”

是的，他知道的，不然他不会为此困扰许久——灵魂伴侣有许多种，可能是朋友，或许是家人，也可能就根本没有这样的一个精灵，因为那是伊露维塔给首生子降下的赐福，他们生来要相互扶持，相互照顾，相互倚靠，倾听与诉说，付出与索求，那可能是你的辅佐，也可能是你的对手，你拾取对方遗落的碎片来拼凑其灵魂的形状，那可能是世界上与你最不相似的精灵，但那一定是最理解你的那一个，直至灵魂一日日损耗殆尽，直到世界的时间也被告之终结——

“我们只是为了向彼此提出问题的。”

吉尔加拉德听到欧瑞费尔这样说。

他既没有为这说法感到震惊，也没有产生任何因他事先已经隐约触碰其轮廓以至于听到时有所感慨的感受——他只是安静的听了那句话，好似很多东西突然在他心里有了解答。

他们都像手握航标却不知风向的船，即使停驻也不知是否已经踏上终点的土地从而永远不得安宁与休憩，你为何这样要求我？你会留下来吗？你必须离开吗？那真的是你想要的东西吗？你既然不知道理想的国度是什么样，又如何才能建立它？虚假的并非言语，而是事物自身，问题在追寻所有的答案的时候一点点的消失，随即又被彼此提出的新的问题取代——他甚至不知道自己在向哪里走，可问题本身却已十分清楚要将他们带往何方。

“啊……”

吉尔加拉德发出了声悠长的感叹，他身边的欧瑞费尔笑着，过了一会儿站起身，似乎打算离开了。

“欧瑞费尔，”吉尔加拉德在他离去前最后问道，“战争结束后，我们的关系可以不是现在这样吗？”

银发的精灵离去的脚步顿了顿，他像多年前在林顿最后一次离开时那样停下来看着他，唇角的笑意似乎比刚才还要深，但却没有给出任何回答。

吉尔加拉德没有再追问什么，他安静地听着对方离去的足音，在星光中闭上了眼睛。

等一等吧，他想，他可以在战争结束后再问欧瑞费尔一次，也许那时就是他期望的答案了，当然也许他仍然什么也不会说，或许，只是这样期待着也够了，他也从来没有想过能从对方那里得到任何明确的回答。

尾声

吉尔加拉德接到欧瑞费尔的死讯是在那天的战况告一段落时，西尔凡精灵的传令兵将话捎给了埃尔隆德，便匆匆返回了自己的营地。西尔凡的战线和诺多主力部队相隔很远，骑兵赶到都要花上时间，沼泽的水脉泥泞而危险，部队还要继续前进，葬礼也只能随军在营中举行，欧瑞费尔可能是被毒箭射中了脖颈，也可能死于刺穿了胸甲的长剑，吉尔加拉德脑海中的信息有点混淆，他率领的将军也死伤颇多，所有的消息混在一起，很难听过一次便记得清晰。他下达命令让增援去协助西尔凡的军队围剿撤回黑门的奥克，清理战场需要时间，伤员的安排也颇耗费精力，努门诺尔人的情况并不比他们好得多少，他担心着刚铎的物资能否及时送到，待到一切安排妥当，他终于独自回到营帐，厚重的帘布将喧嚣和吵闹隔绝在外，被击打受伤的疼痛也逐渐变得清晰，他终于长长出了一口气——眼角捕捉到了细小的光源，有枚胸针摆在他放置地图的桌子上，斑驳的反射着营火的光。

他一开始并没反应过来那是什么，走近几步又看了看，又想了一会儿才从记忆里搜寻出了那东西的名字——他在巴拉尔岛的某个冬夜突然醒来，他本以为是因为刺骨的海风吹开了窗，却在床头看到了那胸针，那银饰的形态颇为精密而瑰丽，他见惯了族人们的精湛技艺，却也不由得看愣了，拿起来端详了半天，他知道那是他到那时为止从灵魂伴侣那里收到的最贵重的东西——那枚欧瑞费尔遗落在明霓国斯的胸针，银发的辛达最终唯一从他手里带走了的胸针。

吉尔加拉德看着那多年未见既熟悉而陌生的礼物，突然意识到究竟发生了什么事。

啊，是的，这就是最后了，这就是最后一件了。

这就是他从欧瑞费尔这一辈子那儿能得到的最后一件东西了。

他走到了桌边仔细端详着它，他还记得欧瑞费尔曾对他说过这胸针的意义，那些用碎银编织点缀的枝条，是他的父亲以他的名字专门让工匠设计的图案，他结婚的时候，又由妻子亲自选了一块宝石缀于其上，吉尔加拉德记得欧瑞费尔说过，他本想将这胸针作为成年的礼物赠予瑟兰迪尔，但既然这东西此刻来到了吉尔加拉德桌上，显然欧瑞费尔最后并没有这样做。

或许那是因为，它已经因丢失来到过自己手里了，或许对于欧瑞费尔来说，就不再具备转送给儿子的意义与价值了。吉尔加拉德想着，这是欧瑞费尔会做的事，也符合他的风格——他给了自己合适的解释，然而又立刻注意到，那胸针的样子已经和他上次见到时有所不同——那白色宝石的周围镶了一圈金边，虽然确实是金子，但那弧度却勾勒的极为细腻，很容易联想到精灵扬起的发梢。

这无疑是银发的辛达为了自己的儿子做的改动，吉尔加拉德想着，那么，他理应将这胸针交予瑟兰迪尔，无论瑟兰迪尔是否接受，这样的处理都更为妥当。

他想到这儿，便将那枚胸针执在了手里，他还没有卸下盔甲，以至于那胸针显得毫无重量。

又一道光反射手甲上的光泽，滑过了他的双眼，吉尔加拉德愣了愣，将那胸针举高了一点，更仔细的看着。

胸针背面那精致的卡扣上方，不知何故贴上了一块小小的银片，那是此前从未有过的东西，而银片上似乎刻着极其细小的纹样，即使是精灵的眼睛，都要转换角度借着反光才能仔细辨清：纤秀的纹路层层叠叠，是一座森林中连绵的树海，而在森林的上方还有更加明亮的线条，那是在树海之上，一颗星星散发出的温柔的光。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 有几句行文来自卡尔维诺的《看不见的城市》


End file.
